Something More
by Just Mystical
Summary: Set a year after FFVII AC. Tifa and Cloud have moved on, and friends have spotted a change in the childhood friendship. Is the past still interfering? Is there really no hope for something more? A CloTi... R&R [Complete]
1. Prologue

**Something More…**

**Prologue**

A year… It had been an entire year after the cure of the Geostigma Syndrome, as well the death of Kadaj and his brothers. To add to the year's events, Marlene and Denzel were both at school situated in Kalm, returning home to Midgar every holiday in order to spend time with Tifa and Cloud.

The bar was still orientated the same; always neat and tidy after the nights work. Chairs, tables, mugs and dishes were all set out in the same fashion, the bar owner not once considering altering the interior design until the children returned. She didn't want to make them feel like everything was changing when they weren't around. Yet the one and only thing that modified in the bar, under the roof of 7th Heaven, was the growing relationship between two childhood friends…

It appeared after various experiences together, it had impacted the friendship, drawing the two closer to one another. And now, with the children gone for school, many close friends and residents spotted a transformation in the relationship taking place at 7th Heaven. What was intriguing was both Tifa and Cloud didn't notice anything more in their relationship than just being friends…

It was evident that close friends were talking about the growing relationship. The sudden news appeared to be the talk of the week, or in this case, months.

As a tanned skin man continued driving down the empty streets, spotting the foggy city called Midgar up ahead, he knew he was a man on a mission. He was the one elected to go and ask questions, as well as retrieve answers for the crew. Cid was so curious about the relationship that he had let Barrett borrow his latest prized possession. Cid had let Barrett drive his latest experimental invention: it was a new modeled car in which he had spent months constructing.

Turning onto the main road, Barrett observed the newly rebuilt Midgar; amazed at how fast the city had recovered.

Buildings in which were once broken and irreparable were reconstructed and were now towering over him. Dark alleyways weren't dark anymore, and the homeless could not be sighted. Within a year, Midgar had become a very well developed city.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud Strife heard the sounds of a vehicle making its way up 7th Heaven's driveway. He turned his head and surveyed his surroundings to discover a black car parked a few meters away, aligned with his vision. Standing up and wiping his hands clean on a nearby towel, he put his motorbike work aside, trudging up to the now opened car door, awaiting what was to come.

Hearing the loud engine of a car within the bar, Tifa decided to go and study what was taking place. Striding out onto the porch, her eyes locked onto Barrett's form and a smile broke loosely onto her lips. She watched as the muscular man hauled out a large box from the trunk of the car.

Glancing up, Barrett only just realized he had an audience. "Long time no see." He greeted in his gruff tone.

The mission had commenced…

* * *

**Author's Note: **My latest fanfiction, in which I couldn't wait to start. I've decided to reveal to you a very short piece of 'Something More...' to give you a taste on the events that has happened so far. So did you enjoy it? Or hate it? Please review to signal how well or how poorly I am doing. Constructive criticism is welcome, but it does take time to build writing skills. With that said, enjoy and thanks :D 


	2. Both Circumstances

**Chapter One – Both Circumstances**

Big droplets of rain splattered onto the floor. In the distance loud thunder echoed throughout the grey sky, it was typical Midgar weather. Sitting under the warm cosy porch of 7th Heaven, two masculine figures sat silently on the steps, the entrance to the bar stood wide open. Standing in the wide opened doorway, behind the counter stood a brunette woman. She examined the scene outside the front, whilst waiting for the water to boil. A fresh cool breeze blew, passing every object, but lingered around the blonde, blue eyed man, as he sat perturbed, unaffected by the cold.

Cloud Strife remained quiet with nothing much to say as he listened to the rain. It wasn't because he didn't want to talk; it was the fact that Barrett sat in absolute silence that worried him. He'd known the dark, over muscular man too well… And silence from him, wasn't a good sign. Turning to face him, he found that Barrett had avoided his gaze. There was something really suspicious taking place as Cloud glanced down at his gloved hands that provided warmth.

"What's happening?" Cloud questioned, being the first to break the silent atmosphere, it was a big step he took just to make conversation.

Barrett continued to gape at the misty scenery for a while as he shook his head in reply. "Nothin'," he stated, feigning nonchalance. It was funny how he had felt so confident about this mission a couple of hours ago, but now that he had a chance to ask, he simply backed down.

At that word, Cloud already knew his best mate had lied, but he wasn't the type to persist, so he dropped the matter and gave a shrug. Leaning back onto his hands, he stared out at the wet grass, observing the newly borrowed car Barrett had driven in order to spend the day at 7th Heaven. The quiet atmosphere pursued as Barrett got frustrated.

Seeming to be fighting a raging battle within, Barrett finally managed to speak. "When ya tyin' the knot Spike?" He asked, shifting to face the blonde who was conveniently looking straight ahead. It was a good start for this mission of his, and now all he needed was an answer.

As the words reached Cloud's ears, he attempted to comprehend the sentence. Sensing awkwardness, he found himself wanting to stand and walk away. _Why is Tifa taking so long?_ He thought, realising her missing presence as he tried to find a detour from this unwanted conversation. Although he wasn't facing Barrett, Barrett had spotted the way his brows raised up in surprise. Witnessing that expression running across Cloud's face, Barrett leaned away from his mate, some courage returning to him.

"Ya mean ya haven't thought 'bout it?" He said aghast, but still didn't get a reply. "Me an' the crew have all seen ya. I mean you an' Tiff are getting' pretty damn close. I'm jus' tryin' to make sure a weddin' is gonna happen ya know?" Barrett stated.

He wasn't going to lie to his mate, he was just going to reveal as much of the truth as possible, without mentioning anything about the crew sending him here. He knew his words came out a little too bluntly, but he was a very straight forward guy, unable to wind his way around things to get to the subject. Barrett Wallace didn't operate that way. Thankfully, he had a good cover for himself so that he caused no suspicions. Thanks to Marlene and Denzel, Barrett had used the excuse of 'the kids' for showing up at 7th Heaven unannounced.

As Cloud sat there engulfed in an awkward silence, he was astonished… It wasn't Barrett's question of marriage that caused him to feel the way he did, it was the fact that an answer was jammed inside his head that made him stunned. Since when had he thought of marriage? More importantly, when did he ever think of Tifa in that manner? With those two elements wedged in his head, he fell into an even more confused state.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa Lockheart stood and observed the event that was taking place before her very eyes. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the conversation, but it made her curious when she overheard Barrett's inquiries. She was more surprise than Cloud and when she noticed the hesitant expression on his face, she knew it was the right moment to save him. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat to announce her presence as she stepped out of the bar and into the chilli atmosphere.

Deep down inside, Tifa was dying to know what Cloud was going to say, but she knew that eavesdropping wasn't the right way to go about it. Settling the heavy tray, she placed it onto the floor. Kneeling down she grabbed a warm mug of hot chocolate and handed it to Barrett. With a warm, friendly smile on her face, she slowly handed the cup to Barrett, and he took the mug graciously. "What were you two talking about?" She asked casually.

"Marriage,"

"Nothing."

Both males shifted to face one another after their timely reply that drowned out each other's voice. Since Tifa was very close to both men, she had heard their words loud and clear. Purposely ignoring Cloud's comment, she glanced at Barrett with a weak grin on her face, signalling for the muscualr man to continue as she reached for Cloud's blue mug, filled with hot chocolate.

Barrett's heart started pacing as his eyes darted to Cloud. Spotting Cloud's look of discouragement, he took a sip from his cup nervously, waiting some time to clear out the tension. "We were just talking about the kids." He lied hoping Tifa wouldn't pry any further to his first comment.

Understanding the lie, Tifa dropped the matter. It was clear Cloud didn't want to discuss anything with her that involved marriage, she had been watching from the corner of her eyes. Giving a shrug of her shoulders, she decided to go with the flow. It was an easy thing to do since Barrett was intelligent enough to mention the kids. At those very words, she realised she had some unfinished business.

"We still have to open some letters from the children," she remarked, gazing at Cloud, meaning 'we' were him and her.

Cloud let out some pent up breath. He was lucky Tifa had believed Barrett's fib. Moving over a little so that there was enough room for her to sit down, Cloud's mind started reeling with thoughts, all the while watching Tifa. She carefully handed him his cup and he took it gratefully with a nod of 'thanks'. Their hands touched as he grab hold of the mug, suddenly feeling tingling sensations running up his arm. It was funny how he never noticed this tingling sensation before, he hadn't noticed anything about his body reacting towards her until now…

Taking a drink from his hot chocolate, Cloud watched Tifa as she conversed with Barrett. She was always so friendly and welcoming, never losing faith in people… Most importantly, she never lost faith in him, even when he felt like there was no hope. That was what made Tifa Lockheart special; it was what made her different.

"You're leaving so soon?"

At those words, Cloud broke out of his reverie as his eyes fixed onto Tifa, her brown ones already staring at him.

"Cloud, Barrett's leaving already." She mumbled, but when she got no response from him she leaned in closer to observe him. "Cloud?" She whispered in concern.

Blinking his eyes, Cloud felt himself panic a little. She was too close, and he felt as if the two of them were in the danger zone. "You okay?" She questioned with pure concern.

The only response he could give was a nod of his head as she got to her feet, widening the gap between them as she reached out her hand, pulling him up.

"You should get some sleep. You're lacking too much of it that it's finally caught up with you." She informed.

Before he could react, he was intercepted. "Don't you dare protest; I will take care of things." She stated and gave him an ordering look.

Gazing at Barrett, he saw a small knowing grin on the man's face, and he was annoyed. Barrett threw him a wave as he retired to his room. He felt different. It wasn't because he was tired that was causing him to feel this way, it was the weight of the undiscovered feelings he possessed for Tifa that made him so confused. If Barrett hadn't asked him about marriage, Cloud would have never unveiled the answer he had held locked within him for so long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Barrett reversed out of the driveway, he gave Tifa one last wave before grinning to himself.

_Mission complete…_ He noted in his head as he sped of into the distance. Although he hadn't received an answer from Cloud, but at least he was satisfied with the seed of hope and consideration he'd planted at 7th Heaven.

* * *

**A/N: **A little change in Cloud's attitude to show you how things have changed within a year's time. It's not a very big change, but it's enough in order for certain events to occur in the next couple of chapters! Do enjoy! And Review! Thanks :D 

Cheers


	3. Unexpected Discovery

**Chapter Two – Unexpected Discovery**

It was six in the morning as the rain pelted continuously onto the windows. Loud howling of wind echoed throughout the dark house, causing certain areas to creak in protest. Upstairs in the bedroom towards the right, was a dark figure that lay silently on the bed, his blue eyes averted to the ceiling as he listened to the raging weather outside. Within seconds, the rain got heavier as lightning flashed through the windows, illuminating the room for a split second. Sighing softly to himself, Cloud Strife got to his feet as he closed the slightly ajar window, stopping the rain from coming in.

With the window closed, he listened, and could hear the noisy echoes of rain from Tifa's room. He remained immobile, wishing she would realise it was raining and close the window herself, but as minutes lapsed, he figured he'd have to do it for her. Tip-toeing, he discreetly made his way down the hallway, his eyes locked onto the partly open door that was the entrance to Tifa's bedroom. Hesitating for a while, Cloud entered, making his way swiftly to the window, wanting to get his job done and be out of her room as quickly as possible. Sliding the glass window shut and locking it, Cloud shifted to leave but was halted by the sight of Tifa's sleeping form.

Unable to control himself, he made his way to her bedside, as if he were in a trance, his eyes studying her in the dark. She had her eyes closed and was breathing evenly, her blanket slipping off her shoulders, revealing her bare arms. She appeared to be at ease. Reaching out, Cloud grasped the edge of her blanket and pulled it over her shoulders before making a quiet exit.

As the click of the door was heard, a flash of lightning lit up the room as Tifa's eyes fluttered open. She had been half peeking at Cloud, but majority of the time she was only able to listen. She didn't know why she had pretended to be asleep, but yesterday's events were still fresh in her mind, and she didn't want to face Cloud yet… Not when curiosity was driving her insane, urging her to question Cloud about Barrett's words. At the thought of Barrett, Tifa realised she wouldn't be in this state if she hadn't overheard his enquiry. Blaming herself, and then blaming Barrett, she clamped her eyes shut, attempting to cease all thoughts of Cloud for a couple of moments. She had been thinking about the situation the two of them were in for the entire night, and needed a break, but it was funny how the mind worked. It seemed as hard as she tried to block things out; it merely persisted the mind even more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud typed in the last two digits on the calculator as he estimated his month's profits. It appeared Strife Delivery Service was doing very well, giving him quite a large sum of money from saving every month. Although he didn't know what he was saving for, all he knew was that he'd find out when the time came. Right now, calculating was the only thing to keep him from thinking too hard. Putting his pen down, his mind started drifting off again. He hadn't been daydreaming too long when the phone rang. Breaking out of his thoughts he reached for the phone in one swift movement.

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service." Cloud greeted.

A woman's voice came through the receiver. "Oh, hello Cloud." The woman greeted in a cheery tone. "It's me Nina," She informed, continuing. "I need you to make a delivery to my antique store…"

Within minutes, Cloud was out in the rain, speeding off to make his first delivery for the day.

Tifa watched through her window as Cloud's motorbike disappeared. She was glad to see the rain had turned into a drizzle and the lightning had stopped, the grey clouds slowly clearing to reveal the warm sun. _Take care…_ She thought in her head, finally able to close the blinds, preparing for the days work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The soft sputtering of Fenrir faded as Cloud turned off the engine. Retrieving his keys he placed them into his pocket as he dismounted. Opening one of the hidden compartments, Cloud grabbed the box he was to deliver to Nina, who was the owner of the antique store. She was a regular customer for Strife's Delivery Service, and always commended Cloud for his punctuality. Today, Cloud had a large box for her as he carried it, stepping into the calm antique store. Winding his way to the counter, he settled the box down, his eyes wandering around the large store.

A couple of delicate looking chairs, an ancient study table to match them came in sight before his gaze fixed onto an intriguing object. Striding over to the dressing table situated in the far left corner in front of some flower vases, his hand covered a pretty jewellery box. Picking it up, he examined all the details carefully. It was made of ivory, in a rectangular shape, with pretty carvings all around. Flowers cleverly carved so it wove around other shapes.

Cloud didn't understand why he was so drawn to the box, but as he opened it up, he found another smaller sized ivory box that was in the shape of a square. It was a cream colour, with the same intricate design as the jewellery box. Putting the larger box down, Cloud enclosed the smaller one in his hand, opening it slowly to discover a pretty ring inside. He'd barely glanced at it for a few seconds before shifting his eyes away from it.

"I'll charge you the box only." Nina commented, spotting what was held inside Cloud's hand.

At her words, Cloud turned to face the counter, seeing the middle aged woman smiling warmly at him. There was a funny shine in her eyes, as if she knew something he didn't.

"The box?" Cloud queried in puzzlement.

Nina gave a nod of her head as she opened her delivery. "Yeah just the box. I'm sure the ring is fake anyway. But if it is real, you can keep it." She stated, pulling out the flower vase Cloud had just delivered. She studied the vase at arms length, appearing to be taken aback by it. "This is a masterpiece." She mumbled to herself before placing it gently back into the cardboard box. Lifting her eyes, she stared at Cloud. "So do I have a sale?"

Glancing back at the ivory box in his hand, Cloud considered the offer. "How much?" He asked.

"I'll charge you 120 000 gil." Nina stated but then reconsidered. "100 000 gil since you're my delivery man." She bargained.

The spiky blonde haired man opened the box to study the yellow gem stone within. He closed it and gave a brief nod, making his way to the counter. Within minutes, he had his first delivery made, and had an unexpected gift placed securely in his jacket pocket.

Mounting Fenrir, the engine roared to life as he sped down the street, prepared for his next delivery. He didn't understand what possessed him to buy such an item, but it was clear that his profits came in handy since a part of him wanted the ring, even if it was just going to sit in his desk draw. As the sun peered out from behind the grey clouds, it started drying up the wet roads, shining brightly, approving of Cloud's buy. Little did he know, the ring inside the ivory box was genuine, and it was a rare canary yellow diamond that was worth millions.

* * *

**A/N:** Hrmmm... I think I know what you're thinking... _Who's the ring for?_ Well it's probably not for anyone at the moment... But you'll just have to wait and see what I've got in plan! Therefore, I will give you one word. And that is 'Patience' :D 

So now that I've got you wondering, please do review! Thanks!

I'll be back again when I've got my next chapter ready! You guys keep safe!


	4. Realization

**Chapter Three - Realization**

The clock stroke midnight as he unlocked the door to 7th Heaven, he stepped into the brightly lit atmosphere as his eyes explored the empty bar for Tifa. With his eyes fixed to the counter, he remembered the one sided conversation with Barrett, uncovering a habit he never knew he possessed. Until now. He realised every time he finished work and returned home to 7th Heaven, he would out of habit, search for Tifa. Whether if it was a good habit or a bad habit, the only thing he knew was that it made him relieved to know that she was safe. Approaching the counter, with Tifa nowhere in sight, he felt himself panic a little. Pulling off his gloves, he placed them onto the countertop as his senses were alert, listening for her. Soft rummaging upstairs echoed in his ears as he ascended the steps to see the children's bedroom door wide open with the lights on.

Discreetly making his way into the room, Tifa's form slowly came into view. She was standing on top of a round stool, her arms outstretched above her head, groping blindly for something. By now, a mere two meters separated the two as Cloud observed the brunette who was unaware of his presence. She was desperately struggling to obtain the item she needed, and all Cloud did was watch in silence. Minutes lapsed, before Tifa finally gave up, her hands dropping to her side as she attempted to get off the stool. Shifting around so that she was no longer facing the wardrobe, her eyes averted downwards onto stable ground, as she spotted a pair of familiar black boots. Shocked and half frightened, Tifa jumped from the image of Cloud, losing her footing on the stool.

From there onwards, things happened within a flash of time. The round stool started wobbling on its legs as Tifa's arms flailed, one foot in the air, the other attempting to regain her balance. Within seconds Tifa had slipped, the stool falling, and she was going down with it. First Cloud was watching, and then he had zoomed into action. As she plummeted, quickly reaching the floor, he caught her around the waist, steadying her, as the sound of metal hitting wood rang throughout the room.

For moments, the two figures were only able to stare at one another. Tifa's breath caught in her throat as her heart raced, her brown eyes held by his mako blue ones. As she started to get lost in his gaze, he suddenly dropped her, her backside hitting the hard wooden floor with a _thump_.

"Oww!" Tifa gasped, the breath knocked out of her as she glanced up at the blonde who had dropped her. She had spotted the expression that remained on his face for a fraction of a second and her mind started jumping to conclusions.

Only just realising that he had dropped her, Cloud stared at her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, offering his hand to her.

Ignoring his outstretched hand, Tifa pushed herself up onto her feet, the throbbing pain from her backside gradually fading away. Her heart had returned to normal pace as she placed the stool upright, closing the wardrobe before finally facing Cloud. It was now clear to her that things had changed between the two of them, and she suddenly realised she couldn't look at him in the same way. She blamed herself for eavesdropping on the conversation two nights ago, and she also blamed herself for thinking too much of Barrett's words. But after witnessing Cloud's expression, there was a part, deep down inside her that blamed him too.

A deafening silence engulfed the two, as Cloud's blue eyes fastened onto the brunette as her brown eyes averted to the stool in which her hands were resting on, unable to stare at him. Throughout this time, various thoughts were running in both minds, each thought, contrasting one another. Seconds, even minutes lapsed before one of them wisely spoke, breaking the silence.

"The children are coming home…" Tifa breathed, being the first to speak, as she barely managed to stare at Cloud.

He gave a curt nod in reply, his eyes never reaching hers, but appeared to be staring right through her. "When?"

Picking up the stool, Tifa stepped passed the blonde, repositioning the stool so that it was underneath the children's desk. She took in a deep breath, trying to gain an enthusiastic tone as she spoke.

"After tomorrow… Apparently their holidays have commenced earlier because of a festival that's taking place. They'll be staying for a week or so. Barrett's bringing them down tomorrow tonight." She informed the enthusiasm dropping with each word she spoke. Before he could speak, she cut him off. "I'd better get clean bed sheets for them, and then get back to cleaning the bar." She whispered, walking out of the room and disappearing down the hallway and into her room.

Cloud stood motionless, staring after her. Tifa's actions and words appeared to be so cold compared to the usual way she greeted him. Was she mad that he had dropped her? Cloud thought, but shook his head believing it was ridiculous. He hadn't meant to let go, but it was the way his heart had raced when she was close that made him release her abruptly. It appeared, for the past couple of days she had this effect on him. Every time she was too close, he had an urge to speak to her and explain himself… But he was in such a confused state to talk that he was afraid of making a fool of himself. He didn't want to say anything when he was in such a confused state and regret it. Making his way out of the children's room, he strode past Tifa's bedroom reluctantly and entered his own, closing the door behind him as darkness surrounded him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa Lockheart lay in bed with her eyes wide open. It was evident that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, not when she was feeling the way she did. As she sighed deeply to herself, she pulled the covers down, staring at the pitch black environment. Sitting up in her bed, her eyes trailed over to the open window where a full moon shone, with many stars glittering in the velvet sky. _If only life was that simple…_ She thought to herself. _If only people were able to be so whole and happy._

Grabbing her pillow, she hugged it tightly, her mind overflowing with a mixture of emotions. As she sat silently in confusion, a cool breeze entered the room, carrying a scent of flowers inside. As the scent reached her nose, the confusion ceased as Tifa remembered someone important. Suddenly, everything began to make sense, and a feeling of guilt rushed through her for neglecting to visit a friend for so long. Maybe, if she went for a short visit, she wouldn't be so confused anymore. With that last thought, Tifa lay back in bed for a good nights rest. Fate had a lot in plan for her tomorrow, whether if she was prepared, or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this chapter is leading onto something BIG! So be prepared:D Not too much information to keep you interested... And I do understand the storyline is slow again, but I needed to add this chapter so that things don't appear too rushed. So keep reading guys! And now that I'm on holidays for two weeks, I suspect there will be more regular updates! Therefore review, and I'll be forever grateful! Cheerio. 


	5. Misunderstanding

**Chapter Four – Misunderstanding**

Cloud sat immobile on the wooden floorboards as various scenes played in his head, fully convinced of how he felt towards Tifa. He recollected their childhood promise, knowing it was the very beginning to his collection of 'Tifa and Cloud moments'. As he remained silent, drowned in his own thoughts, he slowly digested all the information he was receiving. He had a new event to add to his collection of memories after last night's events that would be forever seared in his mind.

The 'healing water' seeped through his fingers as he watched with his blue eyes, a serious yet perplexed expression etched onto his handsome face. He'd been thinking, and it was only here that his mind worked properly. He was plagued by Barrett's words two days ago, but now it all made perfect sense. The answer he had in his head from Barrett's words, and the way he reacted when Tifa was around, he had found a solution for. All this time, he had buried feelings for Tifa but never knew about it until now.

Now that he discovered these feelings, he felt as if he owed Aeris an explanation, which was why he was spending his day here, in the run down church. He felt guilty because he thought that she was the only one he would ever love, but it appeared his contemplation was wrong. Although she'd been gone for a few years, he felt her presence around him, but lately, he couldn't sense her near. _Did you know I felt this way before I even found out? Is that why you're nowhere?_ Cloud thought, feeling a guilty. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, a faint outline of a woman appeared, and slowly she came into view. A pair of emerald green eyes appeared to be smiling at him as he watched with wide, unblinking eyes, thinking he was dreaming.

"Hello," She greeted gently. It was a voice Cloud had never forgotten. "You wanted to see me?" She asked before giving a small grin with her cherry red lips.

Cloud remained frozen in position, only able to stare with wide ocean blue eyes at the image before him. Was he feeling so guilty that he was hallucinating? He didn't know. All he knew was that the one person in which he wanted to see and talk to was sitting right before his eyes. For moments, he was only able to stare. Gentle laughter filled the air before Cloud finally broke out of his reverie, not knowing what to say.

As her laughter died out, a rush of tranquillity took over as she studied the blonde's features. "You're not seeking forgiveness this time, you don't need it." She whispered and continued. "But I'll give you my blessing," she finished, standing to leave. She barely took three short strides before she was halted by Cloud's hoarse voice.

"Wait…" He breathed, staring at her still back. "I have something to say…"

With his heart pounding in his ears, and her words seeping into him, understanding what she meant, he felt as if he needed to explain himself one last time. As minutes passed, Cloud attempted to speak, desperately wanting to clarify certain issues before she left him forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa wiped down the last table, glancing every now and then at the clock hanging behind the counter. It was almost three as she started washing the tremendous amount of dirty dishes stacked messily in the sink. The bar was almost empty, with a little over three customers finishing their meals. She was sure that they'd be done within half an hour for they needed to get back to their jobs.

Standing quietly and washing a large ceramic plate, she knew that if she didn't leave soon, she may never go to the run down church. Rinsing off the soap suds on the plate, two customers paid and left, leaving a table of three behind. Making her way to the table, she grabbed the dirty dishes and brought them back to the sink. Luck appeared to be on her side as the three customers stood, paid and left. The moment they exited the bar was the moment Tifa locked the door, switching the sign to 'closed'. Glancing around at the dirty tables, she sighed to herself, rushing upstairs for a coat. Before locking the door to 7th Heaven, she took one last look at the messy bar. _I'll come back to it._ She thought as she half ran, finding transport to get to the neglected church.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud opened his mouth, his blue eyes locked onto Aeris' form. "We never forget…" He began, his gaze falling to his hands. "I-I mean, I never forget." He watched as she gave a soft laugh, the way she usually did as if nothing in the world would ever make her miserable.

"Never forget?" She repeated weakly. "But if you don't, you can't move on." She replied.

A soft wind swept through the broken church. "It's better to forget and move on. There are many people out there who care for you, that's why you have to go on and journey through life with no regrets. If you don't seize this chance, you may be left alone forever." Aeris explained.

Cloud looked up to find Aeris facing him, he was speechless.

She smiled warmly at him. "You have my blessing all the way, I couldn't be happier about you being united with another." She said the word 'another' in a funny tone, sounding as if she knew the person that was on his mind.

Cloud froze at Aeris last comment; it was obvious that she knew. His assumption of her knowing how he truly felt towards Tifa was proved correct, but things felt a little awkward since he still held some words locked within him, words that he needed to be expressed. Now that she was finally here, he was at long last going to release the guilt he had kept inside for many years, of not being able to save her. He took a while to think; managing to start a sentence which led on to what he really wanted to say.

"There are some things that I can't let go of. There are things that I won't let go of." He began, his chest tightening. "You'll always have a place in my heart; you'll always be dwelling within my memories." He said, his voice filled with tension, but after it was released, he felt as though his burden was gone, allowing him to finally be free. His eyes focussed onto the small pool of water as he summoned enough courage to say his last few words.

In the distance, a pair of innocent brown eyes observed everything that was happening. She couldn't see Aeris, but knew Cloud was talking to her for she sensed her presence. Tifa's heart was pounding in her ears, as tears stung her eyes. _So he still hasn't forgotten about Aeris… He still loves her._ She thought, turning away from the scene. She felt like such a fool for believing she would ever have a chance with Cloud. With her vision blurred she started to run, not wanting to hear anymore of Cloud's hurtful words. As the distance increased between her and Cloud, she didn't hear his last few words…

_"But now I have to move on and let go, because I love Tifa…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... I'm a little worried and nervous now that I've got this chapter up... I was aiming for 'in character-ness', but I'm not sure if I've accomplished it or not. So what do you guys think? Have I changed Cloud _a lot_? If so, I really don't mean it (please forgive me), but it's hard because I needed to make him express. And I tried to use as little words possible... But anyways, please review to give me an indication of how I'm doing. Thanks 

Keep Safe


	6. Numb

**Chapter Five – Numb**

Clanking of mugs and ceramic dishes rang throughout 7th Heaven as she stacked them back into cupboards and shelves. Her mind wasn't focusing on anything but the image of Cloud sitting at the run down church, speaking to Aeris and then him not returning home for the night. Every word he said she had heard. To be more precise, Tifa Lockheart had heard all she could take in before leaving, and now that a day had past since the events and Cloud was still nowhere to be found, if possible, she felt worse.

Now cleaning, Tifa was wishing so hard that time travel existed so she could travel back and make the decision of not going to the church. If she had chosen to stay and tend to the bar, she wouldn't be feeling so miserable right now. As she wiped down the wet countertop, taking her frustration out on cleaning, this time she realized cleaning didn't cease all thoughts of him.

The words he said repeated in her head, each time echoing louder. _You'll always have a place in my heart; you'll always be dwelling within my memories_. She recalled as she wiped down another table. Those words hurt… She realized in Cloud's life, she, Tifa Lockheart will always be second best.

With that last thought jammed in her head, Tifa slammed her hand onto the wooden table top, dropping the cloth. She didn't want to think about that day's event anymore, she had enough. But it was also the fact that Cloud didn't return last night that made her jump to conclusions which, at this moment sounded very reasonable to her. She didn't know how she was going to react when he came back, but if he did come home, she knew she wouldn't be able to greet him with a smile. A cheerful grin appeared out of reason at the moment.

Striding to the cleaning cupboard, she grasped the mop and commenced cleaning the floor, planning on getting all the chores done earlier so that she wasn't around if Cloud returned from work. Part of her ached inside, wondering where he was, and yet the other part of her wanted him to stay away from her until she had enough energy and courage to face him. As Tifa mopped the wooden floorboards, a blonde haired figure stood in the garage alone, breathing in deeply attempting to obtain enough courage. He had been in the garage for the entire night and almost the entire day, lost in his own thoughts and words in which he was to say.

Cloud Strife gave a final nod of his head with satisfaction of the speech he had just revised in his mind silently. He had been lost in his writing, and planning for the entire night and day that he had forgotten to call Tifa to tell her he was fine. But seeing how everything was turning out smoothly, he was sure luck was on his side tonight. After his short confession yesterday, he had made the biggest decision of his life. Reaching into his pocket, he made sure the box was inside before standing from Fenrir. Walking out of the dark garage, he stared at the bar window that was brightly lit, sure that Tifa was awake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A familiar clicking sound of the door opening caught Tifa's attention. Deep down within her, she was filled with relief in knowing that he was safe. She heard his footsteps entering the bar, barely taking three steps before a hushed silence erupted the bar again. At first, she tried hard not to look at him, but knowing he was standing immobile and probably watching she couldn't help but avert her eyes towards the door whilst holding the mop in a vice-like grip as her knuckles turned white. There he stood, his eyes locked onto hers with a solemn expression on his face as she glanced away.

"I've heated your dinner and there's dessert in the fridge." She informed formally.

When Cloud didn't respond, she numbly glanced back up at him with hesitancy. Her mind leaping to various conclusions, her senses alert, waiting to hear something that was going to change her life for the worse.

"Tifa?" He called softly as she stared at him.

_Here it comes..._ She thought before replying. "Yes?"

Was he going to tell her that he was leaving again because of Barrett's words? Was he going to reveal more hurtful words, telling her that he never felt the same?

Waving his left hand at her in a gesture to follow him outside, Tifa rested her mop by a table, following him, full of uncertainty and doubt. The journey outside was a silent one, both parties unable to speak as Cloud led her to a mound of grass, situated underneath the full moon and bright stars. It appeared the sky was glowing particularly bright tonight, just for this occasion.

As Tifa took a seat, she could only stare at Cloud silently. Something didn't feel right when he sat before her in an awkward stance that appeared to be half kneeling and half crouching. His eyes however, those beautiful blue eyes never lost contact with her as she spotted seriousness within them. Was he really going to tell her that he was leaving for good?

The two of them were drowned in silence as nerves started sinking into Cloud, his heart racing away. Never in his life had he ever been this nervous before, but it was the very first time he was doing something like this, and he hoped he would never have to do it again.

Clearing his throat, he studied her confused expression. "Tifa?" He whispered as the sounds of crickets reverberated in the night sky.

She had a pondering gaze as she gave him all her attention. "Yes?" she replied just as softly, her hands held tightly in fists. Although she knew things weren't going to be the same between them, it didn't mean she wanted him to leave her forever.

Cloud gave a gulp… This was it…

"We've been friends…" he began really awkwardly, his mind suddenly blank, losing his long revised conversation. "I-I m-mean..." he paused taking a deep breath (although it sounded like a sigh of frustration). It was so hard because all he could hear was the loud thumping of his heart, not to mention his throat was dry.

Tifa continued to observe, her mind set on the worse. _Why are you acting so strange? Are the words too hard to say? If so, don't say it. I rather not hear it._ Her mind started reeling with thoughts of a Cloud-less life. She didn't want to say goodbye. As her mind started drifting into another world she had barely caught Cloud's next words.

"M-marry me?" He stuttered, unable to stare at her, ashamed of how poorly he presented his request.

He waited with anticipation, his eyes gradually reaching her brown ones, hardly able to digest the look of astonishment on her face. It was obvious that she hadn't expected his query of marriage. An unsettling silence roamed in the night air as Tifa watched in bewilderment, unsure whether she had heard correctly or not. As she stared at him, his hand unhurriedly reaching into his pocket, clutching a cream colored box in his hand, her eyes widened as she realized he was for real.

Continuing to observe the image before her, she stared, as his warm hand started opening the box to reveal the ring. Before it was fully exposed, she hastily placed her hand over his to stop him.

"No…" She whispered, shaking her head at him as time ceased to exist. Cloud's mako blue eyes lifted to meet hers. "Don't," she stated, pulling her hand away.

Cloud didn't understand.

"Why are you forcing yourself into this?" Tifa asked softly, tears building behind her eyes. "Why do you always have to live up to peoples expectations Cloud?" she queried, breaking the eye contact, unable to look at him knowing that she was in a vulnerable state. "Why can't you just listen to your heart and make decisions that make _you_ happy?"

She allowed some time to lapse, gazing up at the sky for a while to stop the tears. Somehow, his request of marriage appeared worse than her judgment of him leaving because she knew he was forcing himself into something that was against his free will.

Breathing in deeply, Tifa stood. "I know you're still in love with Aeris, so why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you doing this to _me_?" She questioned. "That day… I heard everything. The things you said to her, I understand it all. You don't have to feel like you owe me something. I just want you to follow your instincts and do things of your free will. Don't pretend to be someone you're not Cloud." With those last words and tears evident in her eyes, she walked away.

Cloud went numb as her words began to sink in. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. Everything had gone too right to plunder and be so wrong. What did she mean by 'live up to peoples' expectations'? Did she believe he was proposing because he felt obliged to do so?

At that thought, Cloud slumped down onto the grass, the ring grasped tightly in his hand, unable to feel anything but the sudden blow of her words. It was clear that Tifa didn't understand he wanted to marry her out of free will. There was a great big mistake between them…

* * *

**A/N:** An update :D And a long chapter indeed... So what did you think? Honestly... Was it good or bad? Reviews are always appreciated. Hrmm... It's been a while since I've made a dedication. So I shall dedicate this to my readers and reviewers! You guys are the best :D 

Anyway, stay tuned, I'll be back soon!

Cheers!


	7. Arrival

**Chapter Six - Arrival**

Tifa sat in bed with her eyes wide open, her legs brought up to her chest with her face buried in her pajamas. A crystal-like tear slid down her pale cheek as she heaved a sigh. She'd been awake for hours now, in the same position too, never leaving the comfort of her bed, as her eyes darted towards the window every now and then. It had been hours since he'd left… And now as the sun began to rise, changing the dark sky into a pinkish-orangey color, all she could do was close her eyes, unable to watch such a beautiful scene for she felt so horrible within. It was clear that Cloud had left for good; it was also evident that Tifa Lockheart was in agony.

Now as she remained immobile, her sniffing echoing in the bedroom every now and then, the sputtering of a vehicle came chugging up the driveway. As Tifa lifted her head, her back set straight and rigid, she glanced at the window but saw nothing. With her ears alert, she heard the engine turn off and then the opening and closing of doors. Getting to her feet, Tifa wiped at her eyes and cheeks frantically, attempting to cover up the fact that she'd been crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Denzel and Marlene both grinned widely, their smile reaching their eyes as the car pulled up the driveway to 7th Heaven. It was early in the morning as the vehicle came to a halt, the children hustling out, ecstatic to see Cloud and Tifa. The two children stood outside, observing the bar's exterior, happy to see the place again. Their eyes scanned the entire place. First the bar, then the garden, and finally the garage; the moment their eyes reached the garage was the moment their smiles changed into a frown. Cloud's motorbike was nowhere in sight. Just that very view of the garage made everything appear to be so cold and hollow, very different to the usual warm place they always referred to as 'home'.

"C'mon, what you waitin' for?" Barrett remarked as he led the children to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. He too sensed something had gone wrong.

There was a few minutes of silence as footsteps from within reverberated down the stairs. As the children stood and waited, the door unlocked and gradually opened to reveal Tifa. A weak smile was plastered onto her face, never reaching her eyes as she greeted and hugged the children in a warm fashion. She barely glanced at Barrett in the eyes as she led the children into house, away from the chili morning atmosphere. Barrett had spotted Tifa's puffy eyes and pinkish nose. That very image of her was enough to confirm that something had definitely gone wrong.

"Where's Cloud?" Marlene asked the moment she was in the house, her eyes searching the area.

Tifa winced inwardly at Marlene's remark. To be honest, she didn't know where Cloud was. All she knew was that he wasn't coming back after the sudden change in their relationship. He simply took off, leaving her behind in tears.

Shaking her head at Marlene, a faint apologetic smile took over her face. "Cloud's gone to work." She lied and saw the frown on the child's face.

"He left pretty early," Denzel remarked his eyes averted to the floor to hide his discontentment.

An unwanted tension befell the room as Tifa sat up straight, racking her brain for something to say to enlighten the mood. She didn't want to disappoint the children when they had just arrived. Glancing at Barrett, to find that he was staring at her she quickly turned away.

"Uh…" She began awkwardly, her fingers entangled. "You must be tired," she stated towards the children. "I've set up your room; I used your favorite bed sheets too. How about you get some sleep, and when Cloud comes home, I'll call you." She suggested breaking the unusual tension. She examined the children that she was trying so hard to impress as a small grin took over each face.

Marlene was the first to jump to her feet as she gave a curt nod in reply. Grabbing Denzel's hand, the two of them began making their way to the stairs. As Marlene disappeared onto the second floor, Denzel hesitantly turned back to face Tifa, his blue eyes reaching hers.

"Y-you won't forget to wake me?"

"Of course not." Tifa assured as he flashed a grin at her, running up the stairs after Marlene.

As the children's footsteps faded away, a hushed silence engulfed the room and everything it contained.

"You a'right?" Barrett questioned, taking a seat across from her. Her eyes were puffy and red; it was obvious she had been crying.

Nodding her head, Tifa made her way to the kitchen. "Coffee?" She offered but Barrett ignored her comment.

"Somethin' happen between you an' Cloud?" He queried but knew he would get no reply. With his brown eyes set on her form, he noticed she wasn't staring at him. "If ya need some time for yaself, I can bring the kids back another time."

At his proposition, her swollen eyes met his gaze. "No." She half cried and recollected herself. "I need the company." She answered as he stood.

"Ya sure?" Barrett asked as she nodded her head in response. "I'll be off then. Need ta go and pick up somethin' for Cid. He's upgradin' the system in Sierra. I'll send meself out; ya look like ya need some rest." With those last words, Barrett made his way to the door, taking one final glance at the frail form of Tifa before closing the door.

He hadn't expected things to turn out this way. Barrett Wallace had expected to see Tifa and Cloud together, both happy and announcing their wedding on this trip of his. At the moment, that thought of Tifa and Cloud marrying appeared out of reach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud Strife continued driving aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he needed to be away from Tifa for a while. His pride was damaged, and his heart was bruised but a part of him was raging within. _Why didn't I go after her and explain?_ He thought to himself, but already knew the answer. _It's cause I don't want to get hurt again. _He replied to his own enquiry. He knew that if he had gone after her to clarify issues, Tifa would have deemed his words as a lie. He didn't want to risk whatever was left of his pride to face disappointment again. He had basically put all his dignity on the line, only to be rewarded with a 'no' from Tifa.

Now as he zoomed down the deserted road, he grabbed his cell phone to discover nothing. No phone calls, no messages, not even a voicemail. It appeared he had gotten very used to Tifa and her attentive ways. Usually she would have left him a voicemail, but today, there was nothing. Not even a call for a delivery. It appeared today wasn't his day as he shoved his phone back into his pocket to discover the ivory box he still possessed. Obtaining the box in his hand, he pulled over to the side of the road to take a final look at the ring. Summoning all the pride and honor he had left, he planned to go to the nearest pawn shop to sell off something that he no longer wished to be in possession of.

* * *

**A/N: **A chapter to announce the children's arrival and the pain and suffering both Tifa and Cloud are going through. I've decided the children are going to be a big impact on this story! So patience with the upcoming events! 

I'm absolutely grateful for the numerous reviews I'm recieving (I appreciate ever word you reviewers type)! I guess I'm doing an alright job huh? Well I do hope I continue to please you guys! Thanks so much for the support :D

Take care for now! I'll be back!


	8. Childish Ploy

**Chapter Seven – Childish Ploy**

Marlene set the last plate onto the dining table, ready for dinner as she took her place across from Denzel. The two of them eyed one another, reading each other's expression. As her eyes scanned across Denzel's look, she gave a small grin as she recognised it. Turning, she studied her guardian who was still situated behind the counter, slicing up the chicken fillet for the Caesar salad she was preparing.

"Tifa?" Marlene called softly. When she finally caught her guardian's attention, she took in a deep breath. "When's Cloud coming home?" She inquired with a hint of hope in her tone.

When Tifa didn't make eye contact, the hope dwelling within Marlene fell flat.

"I doubt he'll be home. He's busy these days." Tifa replied, unable to endure the children's saddened expressions. For the past few days she had seen it far too many times to last her a life time.

"But we've barely seen him…" Denzel cut in.

At those words, Tifa glanced up at the little boy who was staring at her with a hurt look spread evenly on his face. She couldn't blame the children for being so demanding. They'd been very patient with the situation between her and Cloud that they finally couldn't take it anymore. She knew they were feeling unwanted, but she simply had too many problems to handle that she couldn't comfort them, no matter how hard she tried.

Moments lapsed before Denzel finally broke the eye contact, his head shifting around to face the door. It was quiet as three pairs of eyes studied the door handle to the entrance. They watched as the doorknob twisted, gradually opening. As the figure slowly stepped into the light, unhurriedly coming into view, all Tifa, Denzel and Marlene did was blink in surprise, not believing their eyes. When the form was fully inside the house, the light revealing a blonde spiky haired man, he turned to discover the children staring at him with wide eyes, a grin slowly tearing onto their faces.

"Cloud!" Both Marlene and Denzel shouted in union as they half jumped out of their chairs.

Stunned momentarily, as he felt the impact of their hug, Cloud ruffled both children's hair as they pulled away from him.

"You're back for dinner." Denzel grinned, sitting back at the table again, his eyes never leaving his mentor.

Before anymore words were exchanged, Tifa broke in.

"Dinner's ready." She announced, bringing her bowl of salad onto the dinner table, hesitating to take her seat across from Cloud.

It was a rule the children had created a couple of holidays ago that had forced the adults to sit in their assigned position they were in. Now as Tifa sat down awkwardly, she refused to look at Cloud.

Dinner started off with the children chattering and grinning, both adults remained cool and collected, but making it discreet at the same time. Just as things started to feel like it should for the children, it immediately plundered when both adults glanced at one another coincidentally. Both adults not expecting the reaction they were about to give. At the sight of Tifa, Cloud abruptly stood from the table, his eyes averted to the floor. A hushed silence took over the room as he excused himself and left. For minutes, Denzel was only able to gaze at Marlene numbly, the two of them shocked at Cloud's sudden exit. Their eyes travelled over to Tifa as she gave a weak grin.

"Let's eat," she whispered, a tiny speck of anger alighted within her.

By the time dinner ended, the anger had finally got to her as she cleaned. She half slammed dirty dishes and cups into the sink, not noticing she was scaring the children. As sense came back to her, she noticed the children were no where in sight. Letting out her pent up breath, she blamed everything on herself.

She was angry at herself for not dealing with her issues in a more mature manner. She knew that there was a healthier way in dealing with this misunderstanding between her and Cloud, but she had chosen the other alternative; getting the children involved. And after tonight's episode, when Cloud made such a big scene, she sensed she would have to make a move soon. She didn't want to make the children unhappy anymore; and knew hers and Cloud's prolonged conversation would have to take place shortly…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud didn't understand what took over him as he continued to walk briskly in the dark. He didn't know what caused his sudden outburst, but he knew the moment he locked eyes with Tifa, was the moment he felt the need to get away. Seeing her had made him remember her words from the other night, which caused him to feel that stroke of pain in his chest. He felt defenceless when she was around. He felt out of control, wanting to explain everything to her, but scared that she might damage whatever was left of his honour and pride.

With his hands in his pockets, he felt the intricate carvings on the smooth, ivory box, reminding him of his visit to the pawn shop. It had been days since he'd visited the place, but no matter how hard he pushed himself to trade in the ring, he simply couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that he felt so attached to it, but whatever it was, it was the reason that caused him to hold onto the ring and not give it away.

As he continued walking hurriedly down the dark street, images of the children flashed before his eyes as he recollected their smiles that greeted him when he returned from work tonight. A rush of guilt overtook him as he realised he had let the children down. It was supposed to be a happy dinner tonight, but after his reaction, he knew the children were far from being happy.

Reaching a secluded area, Cloud removed his buster sword from its strap that rested on his back and began swinging it. He intended to get rid of all his worries by training real hard tonight. Even if it meant striking his heavy sword onto trees for hours and hours he would do it, as long as it ceased his thoughts and gave him peace for just one night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both Denzel and Marlene sighed in unison, ready to call it a night. They were tucked in bed comfortably, but sleep was nowhere near as the two of them sighed aloud again. It had been three days since they had arrived. For three strenuous days, they had tried to endure the awkwardness that forever roamed in the atmosphere when Tifa or Cloud was around. Things had changed, and it definitely wasn't for the better. So far, their three days consisted of watching Tifa continuously clean and mop the floor even though the place was sparkling clean. It also included watching Tifa and Cloud avoid one another (neither of them exchanging words) as if it was a game they were playing. It didn't take long for the children to discover their guardians' unusual behaviour, and it also didn't take long for their odd manner to finally take its toll on the children.

Their meals were bland or overly seasoned, their conversations with their guardians incorporated of barely any words, and dinner… Well dinnertime was the worst (tonight's dinner to be exact). It had come to the point where both Marlene and Denzel were dreading the next dinner together. As Denzel lay in bed, his eyes wide open and staring into the dark nothingness, his mind drifted off, recalling the events at dinner which caused him to be in such an unpleasant mood. Lying on his side, he gazed outside the window. Looking at the trees in the distance, a plan concocted in his head as the first grin in hours took place on the little boy's face.

"Ne Marlene?" Denzel whispered as he shifted onto his left side to face the little girl.

Marlene's eyes reluctantly flew open to spot Denzel's blue orbs staring right at her. "Mmmm?" She responded tiredly. It had been a long day.

As excitement tore through the boy's body, he quietly explained the plan that occupied his head. When the boy finally finished talking, he waited for Marlene's response. At first, there was nothing.

"You think it'll work?" Marlene asked with enthusiasm, clearing the tension.

Denzel shrugged, "It's worth a try."

Then there was silence again as the children imagined their plan taking place and succeeding. An identical grin spread widely on both faces. The only thought they had in their minds, was the thought of succeeding with their childish ploy. It was time they had taken matters in their own hands…

* * *

**A/N: **A brand new chapter, for a brand new mission (to be exact, a 'childish ploy')... Will they succeed? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Review when you can (positive feedback or negative feedback is fine, as long as it's constructive)! Much appreciated :D Keep safe, and I'll be back! 

(**Note to AngelAerith**: To clear up a matter, this story revolves around 'Final Fantasy VII Advent Children' **not **the game. And thanks for the first flame, I appreciate your opinion, but how does writing about things that inspire me, make me a 'dumbass'?)


	9. Plan In Action

**Chapter Eight – Plan In Action**

Denzel reached the floor with a soft thud; he used his hands to push himself back onto his feet before waving at Marlene in a gesture. The little girl was only able to stare wide eyed at the boy who was a few feet below, waving his arms furiously at her, signalling her to jump. The image of Denzel barely reaching the floor in one piece replayed in her mind and she was a little petrified of how she was to get down. If Denzel had struggled to safely reach the floor, what reassurance did she have that she would reach the floor with all her bodily parts intact?

"Marlene!" Denzel half called, but controlled the volume of his voice so that he wouldn't get caught by Tifa.

His eyes averted to face his partner and he spotted the uncertainty and terrified expression on her face. It was true that he had some difficulties getting down, but it was still early in the morning, and his brain was still in 'snooze' mode. Sighing, Denzel brought his hands out in front, palms up; his arms bent at the elbows, as if he was carrying a tray. Nodding his head at Marlene, a solemn expression was etched on his face.

"I'll catch you," he explained and waited for a response. When he got none, he glanced up at her. "You can close your eyes if you're scared." He added.

Marlene stared at Denzel with wide eyes in disbelief. If he was Cloud's size he would be able to catch her with no problems, but Denzel was barely half of Cloud's height and it made her feel worse as he kept persisting her to jump. When Denzel called her name again, Marlene shook her head in refusal but then regretted it when his arms fell limply to his sides.

"There's really no hope is there?" He said in a barely audible tone, as a frown overtook over his youthful features. "Tifa and Cloud are always going to be mad at each other." He finished as he sat down onto the damp grass.

Hearing his short statements, Marlene began to feel the frustration Denzel was experiencing. She turned away from the sight, her eyes locking onto the bedroom wall, spotting two old drawings of Cloud and Tifa. It was hanging on the wall, in plain view as she gave a soft sigh. Denzel had drawn the drawing of Cloud, and she had drawn the picture of Tifa almost a year ago, when they were together like a family. As a new rush of energy filled her veins, she hoisted herself up onto the chair, throwing her small backpack down as it barely missed Denzel's form. The fall of the backpack caught Denzel's attention as his eyes trailed back up at the bedroom window to discover Marlene sitting with her legs dangling over the window ledge. She appeared to be determined, as she stared at him.

"Don't drop me." She breathed as Denzel got to his feet, giving a nod of encouragement in which he saw Cloud use numerous times.

Taking a final deep breath, Marlene used her arms to push herself off the ledge as her eyes automatically clamped shut. One moment she was in midair, the next, she was sprawled on top of Denzel who was now half lying and half sitting on the grass. Releasing the pent up air within, Marlene grinned in relief that she was still in one piece. Just as Denzel had promised, he had caught her, but in a not so manly technique.

"Oww…" Denzel remarked under his breath, so that Marlene wouldn't hear his complaint. He waited for Marlene to get off of him.

Sitting up, she grabbed her bag which was filled with various snacks they had prepared the night before. "Let's go," Marlene informed to her partner, suddenly filled with courage after hearing Denzel's remark about Tifa and Cloud, and also being inspired with renewed hope after spotting the drawings she and Denzel drew.

Denzel could only gape at Marlene who was heading off without him. He had been the one to make the plan, but it appeared Marlene was the one who had a lot of faith in their plan. With that last thought, Denzel grinned as he trudged behind her.

"Keep walking straight." He directed, as he finally caught up with her. They were heading to their hideout for the day where it wasn't too far from home, but also close enough so that they were able to observe the events that would soon take place.

As the two children kept on hiking, they realised going back was no longer an option. And now that both of them were motivated and determined, it would take more than the world to make them go back. As Marlene took a quick glimpse at her pink wristwatch, she noted that time was on their side, as well as luck since they had encountered no distractions. Now that things were running at a much smoother pace, it meant that the 'family' would be whole again in no time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa ascended the stairs, taking in a deep breath. She felt as if she shouldn't intrude, but knew that she had to do something to change the awkwardness between her and the children. After last night's dinner, and not seeing the children for the entire morning, she managed to summon enough courage to face them. Now as she tapped on the bedroom door lightly, she sighed softly before opening the door.

"Denzel? Marlene?" Tifa whispered as their beds came into view. When she saw that not a soul was occupying the room, she let out a little shriek of horror as her heart started racing. Studying the image of the wide open window, and then the missing backpack that usually rested on the chair that was now situated in front of the window, instincts took over.

It was right then and there, that she reacted on impulse, her legs taking her to Cloud's room, her hands outstretched for the telephone. She dialled the one and only number she knew off by heart, and waited for an answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Ring- -Ring-_

Cloud dropped his sword as he reached into his pocket, retrieving his cell phone. Without scanning the name on the screen, he answered the call in one swift motion. Before words could escape his mouth, Tifa's familiar voice interrupted him, sounding very anxious and breathless at the same time.

"C-Cloud!" She sputtered in a panicked tone.

"Tifa?" Cloud puffed in puzzlement, holding his phone closer to his ear. He hadn't expected her to call, not after last night's events.

"Cloud, come home please." She stated shakily and paused to take in a breath, holding the receiver in a vice-like grip. It appeared forever before he heard her next sentence. "The children are gone…"

At those words, his senses left him for a few moments. It appeared things had gone from horrible to worse as he managed to regain his voice to speak.

"I'll be there…" He informed before hanging up and breaking into a run.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit of a bland chapter and I'm honestly sorry about it... This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I decided to change it into two, otherwise it would have been a drag. I apologize for the delay, but God knows how many times I've rewritten this chapter. Hope you readers enjoyed it though (more emphasis on the kids since I love them!), and I promise the CloTi-ness will be back next chapter! Gomenesai! Keep safe people! 

And I have to say thanks to Hipathya for some of this chapter! I just went into the forums and saw the picture you pointed out aboutthe drawings of Cloud and Tifa! I hadn't noticed it, and now that I have, I'm determined as ever for CloTi :D

And I mustn't forget to thank the readers and reviewers for the constant support! Arigato :D


	10. Consequences

**Chapter Nine – Consequences**

Tifa sat on the step quietly outside the porch of 7th Heaven, waiting as patiently as she could for Cloud's return. Her hands were clasped together nervously, as built up tears swelled in her eyes. She was _not_ going to cry. Even though she was alone, and the children were gone, and even if Cloud wasn't around to comfort her, she was going to remain strong for her own sake. She knew she couldn't afford any self pity at this moment; otherwise she would never get herself back together in order to find the children. But as hard as she fought the tears, the thoughts of the children flooded her mind, as guilt rushed over her. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way…

She fought hard to stomp out the negative thoughts seeping into her mind, but in the end she could fight no more. Eventually doubt got the better of her as tear after tear rolled down her pale cheeks. The guilt and regrets appeared to be suffocating her, dragging her into a world of self pity, a place where she didn't want to be. Her surroundings faded for a while, her eyes falling in and out of focus, her gaze declining to meet the concrete floor.

A battle was raging within her, a battle between sanity and madness. The unnerving thought was she was losing this fight; she was losing her mind. As she used whatever was left of her strength to fight those demons, a subtle scraping of shoes on concrete brought her back to her senses, giving her power to win the fight. Slowly coming back to reality, her eyes focusing once again, she spotted a pair of black boots before her. Blinking a couple of times she felt the wet stains on her cheeks as she hastily wiped them away to hide her vulnerability.

Unable to stare at him, she remained frozen in place, her head hanging, and her eyes were only able to gaze at his boots. Awkwardness pursued for some time before Tifa noticed his warm hand extended toward her. Feeling numb, she gradually placed her small hand in his as he helped her to her feet, their eyes locked onto each other, and for once in her life she saw pain in them.The look of pain he held was very unique compared to the old pain heonce possess. The hurt in his eyes appeared to be from wanting something that he couldn't get. His blue eyes almost made her believe that he truly wanted her, but before Tifa could make certain of the intense gaze he held, it was already gone.

"The children…" Cloud spoke, breaking the long silence as he agonizingly released her hand.

By the time his words reached her ears, she was already on the move to where the children's bedroom window was located on the exterior of the house. With Cloud following behind her, she pointed to the window, and watched as he examined the image and shifted to have his back facing the window, his eyes discovering a small trail that led to a forest-like environment a few miles away.

Seeing where Cloud was looking, Tifa's heart thumped in her ears. "I took them there a while back..." Her voice drifted, as she watched Cloud. "It's a very big area," She added as he gave a nod and commenced walking down the trail, his arm reaching over his shoulder to ensure that his sword was with him.

Their journey to the deserted region was a quiet one, as the two of them tried to stay positive with their current situation. Tifa noticed Cloud appeared to be alright, but she was struggling to keep her composure as a little hope was lost with each step she took. So far there were no signs of Denzel or Marlene, and she kept her finger crossed that she would find them soon. They travelled for another mile, their destination plainly in view before the tears started again.

Trying to be discreet about her tears, she sniffed softly, but it appeared Cloud had the ears of a wolf as he turned to face her. With her hands covering her eyes as she wiped the tears, she walked into him. Things took their course as Tifa's hands dropped to her side, apologizing for her mistep. She began to back away slightly, expecting to commence walking again, but Cloud did something that she wasn't aware of. Tifa felt Cloud's hands on her arms as he pulled her into a warm embrace, his right hand protectively covered her head.

At first, Tifa remained stiff in his arms, but at the soothing feeling of his warm embrace, tears flowed down her cheeks again. Her eyes were tired of crying, but she appeared to have an endless supply of tears. Breathing in his lovely scent, her body automatically softened, as she instinctively buried her face into the hollow of his shoulder. Her arms crept up his back as she wrapped them tightly around him, not wanting to let go. All thoughts slipped her mind, not remembering Cloud's words from the church… Nothing mattered anymore when she was in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the distance, situated behind a large tree, stood two small figures, their two heads peeringaround the tree, watching with wide eyes at the scene, a grin overtaking each youthful face. With their eyes never leaving the scene, they quietly inched away to a safer place. It was a relief that Cloud had his eyes focused on Tifa instead of directed ahead where he would be able to spot them. Marvelling at the success of their plan, Marlene and Denzel unhurriedly slipped away, hiding behind more trees; the image of their guardians embracing disappeared from their view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We'll find them." Cloud soothed, as he breathed in the heavenly fragrance of her hair.

He felt her nod, her head never once leaving the security of his shoulder. Remaining immobile, Cloud couldn't find the strength to break apart first. As he waited for her to recover, he felt her release her grip on him, being the first to separate from the embrace, and oddly Cloud felt disappointed. Smiling weakly, the tears now dried up and gone, Cloud could only watch in silence. It was the closest they've been in days, and he never realised how much he missed her until now.

"Let's go." Tifa whispered.

The rest of the journey consisted of the two adults' seeking for Marlene and Denzel. Both Cloud and Tifa never once separated from one another, not wanting to be alone. It wasn't until they reached the centre of the vicinity that Cloud spotted something. Immediately instincts overtook him as he stood over Tifa protectively, his sword in hand, his body set in an alert stance. With his eyes scanning across the many trees that surrounded them, he targeted two small shadows ahead. It suddenly dawned on Cloud that everything was a set up… Everything made sense as he figured who the two dark figures were, reading their stances and realising they were peeking at him and Tifa. Dropping his sword,Cloud turned to face Tifa.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes, the look on her face almost identical to the look on his. She too realized that the children had planned this all along, and suddenly she had the urge to cry out of relief, as well as laugh at how childish but clever Marlene and Denzel were. Remembering the tears she cried, and how worried she'd been,Tifa pulled on an angry expression before speaking.

"Denzel! Marlene!"She shouted, certain that the children would hear her angry tone. "If you two don't hurry up and come out from where you're hiding, I will extend your one month cleaning into two!" She exclaimed and waited.

Throughout Tifa's announcement, Cloud was only able to watch and wait as the children slowly came out from hiding. He grinned inwardly at the expressions etched on Denzel's and Marlene's faces; the two of them mirroring the same look, both of their expressions long and dark. Denzel glanced up to meet his blue eyes, the look in his eyes said _'save me'_ and all Cloud could do was grin as he placed his hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair affectionately. Without anymore words exchanged, the four of them, like a family, began their trek home.

During the trip, Marlene and Denzel spoke, forgetting about their punishment as they both made remarks about their victory. Spotting Tifa's look of warning, they immediately closed their mouth, scared that she might give them their full sentence of doing two month's cleaning. Turning to face Cloud who had witnessed the children's scared look, Tifa threw him a wide, infectious grin, making Cloud smile in response. As the both of them spotted the smile on one another's face, they laughed, making the children shift to face them. The kids gave their guardians a puzzled look, not understanding the joke. As Denzel and Marlene continued walking ahead, they realized they had learnt a very valuable lesson today. For every action, a consequence always followed... Both Marlene and Denzel had learnt that the hard way, even if their intentions were good.

* * *

**A/N:** Some CloTi-ness in this chapter, and a really hard attempt in putting a grin on your face as you read this chapter. So did I succeed? Well you'll have to tell me that. But now that things are 'normal' again between CloTi, I predict a chapter is going to make their relationship more than normal :D 

So stay tuned, and review when you can! And I'm no inspiration, it's the comments and words you reviewers type that inspires me! So I thank you :D

'Til next time, keep safe!


	11. A First

**Chapter Ten – A First**

7th Heaven came into view as Marlene and Denzel half ran up the few steps that lead to the entrance of their home. They were tired, and hungry, and not to mention a little miserable about the punishment they just received a short while ago. Although they were filled with some dissatisfaction, neither of them complained, they were very aware of Tifa's full wrath and knew they got off lightly. As Denzel reached for the door handle, his guardian's tone halted him.

"Not so fast," Tifa called. After all the worry she'd endured because of the two rascals before her, she felt no remorse for the orders that were about to escape her mouth. "I want you two to start dusting the bar down, and then wash yourselves clean." She studied the blank expression on their faces, before she advanced on them, prepared to release her full wrath. Before anymore words came out of her mouth, Tifa felt a light tug on her arm as she shifted around to face Cloud.

He was holding her gaze with a solemn stare, making her lose all thoughts for a moment. Breaking the eye contact briefly, Cloud threw the children a quick glance before Marlene and Denzel scurried into 7th Heaven for safety, hurrying upstairs, thanking Cloud for the save. Momentarily overlooking Tifa's words, they ran into their rooms, peering through the window, their gaze locked onto their guardians' forms. They were bright children indeed, and yet sneaky at the same time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two adults walked down to the grassy patch where Cloud once proposed, it was a place Tifa dreaded to be. The blonde spiky haired man sat down casually as Tifa followed his lead. With the two of them settled on the grass, feeling uneasy, an awkward silence pursued before both voices erupted into the warm sunny, afternoon sky.

"I'm sorry,"

"I apologize."

Blue eyes met brown ones, both pair of eyes glistened with laughter, and suddenly, the ice was broken. The two adults had to admit that they were both nervous about their conversation. But now, after what appeared to be a great start, Tifa and Cloud relaxed as they stared off into the distance at the lovely sky, their minds thinking of what to reveal.

Being the first to speak, Tifa understood it would take Cloud a while longer to express himself for he was never great with his words. As she peeked at him from the corner of her eyes, a smile danced across her lips, she was ready to compromise.

"Let's just start over." She suggested, and sighed softly. "We'll just forget the things said and done." Tifa finished, and paused for a while, thinking of what to add.

Cloud intercepted, shaking his head in reply. "No." He responded, not allowing her to see his defencelessness. "I can't ignore words that I truly mean." He explained with difficulty.

At that last sentence, thoughts flooded Tifa's mind. "Truly mean?" She repeated, her tone turning bitter. "I witnessed you at the church, I heard everything you said. I…" She whispered weakly and took in a deep breath, confusion was overtaking her. "How am I supposed to believe you Cloud? How do I know for certain that the things you said wasn't out of pity? How can I believe that you're not doing all this out of pity for me?"

Silence roamed around the atmosphere as she waited for his reply, only she never got one. "I don't care if never marry in my life, and it doesn't matter if my title's always going to be _Miss_. Tifa Lockheart. Can't you see that I just want you to live the life you want?" Her eyes fastened onto him, reading his expression before she continued. "Is it because of our childhood promise? Is it because you think that marrying me is a part of protecting me?" She queried. Her eyes fixed onto Cloud, as she pushed on, making assumptions. "I don't need you to do-" Tifa fell silent when she heard him speak.

"Don't you see…?" He stumbled, "I-I love you…" Those last couple of words were lingering in the air when he finished. His tone was barely audible, but Tifa had caught the last three words.

She felt numb. Tifa barely managed to glance up at Cloud, clueless of how to react, as her body digested the meaning of his words. Her heart was pounding with glee, as a part of her mind wondered if she'd heard correctly.

Not understanding Tifa's silent condition, Cloud retrieved the ivory box from inside his pocket. Grasping Tifa's left hand, he placed the box securely into her palm, unable to propose again. He had said enough to make her understand. Wrapping her fingers around the smooth ivory, Cloud released her hand before standing. It didn't matter if she didn't want to marry him, and it also didn't matter that his pride and dignity was bruised, he just wanted to give her the ring for his sake. The ring was no longer his property; he had finally returned it to the rightful owner, but attached to that box and the ring, was his heart. Breathing in deeply, he began to step away, her voice stopping him.

"Wait..." Tifa choked; watching as he came to a halt. She stood, feeling as if she was living a dream. She considered the situation she was in for a moment before she spoke. "Aren't you going to put this on?" She managed to whisper hoarsely.

Cloud's ocean blue eyes stared at her. Her left hand was extended, the ivory box still resting in her palm. With trembling hands, he grabbed the box and opened it to reveal the magnificent ring within. His eyes met hers again.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "There's no going back after this," he explained.

He observed as her eyes locked onto his lips for a short moment in contemplation, and then she nodded her head with certainty as her brown orbs reached his gaze.

"Are _you_ sure?" She breathed, and all Cloud could do was give a curt nod in reply. "No going back?" She added as Cloud shook his head at her. A grin broke loose on her face. "I'm not dreaming am I?" Tifa inquired, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. Even if this was a dream she was satisfied with being able to touch his smooth, flawless cheek.

Cloud seized her left hand, pulling it down. Grabbing the ring, he gently slid it onto her finger, and then a rush of peace passed through the atmosphere. She was his now. Tifa Lockheart was now Mrs. Tifa Strife. At that very thought, a wide, face splitting grin surfaced onto his lips as he shyly framed her face in his hands, his studying eyes examining her closely. It was something he'd always wanted to do, but never got the chance to. His eyes read hers, memorising those pretty eyes she possessed. He then studied her nose, and finally, he discovered her strawberry red lips.

Cloud found himself drawn to her as his face inched closer to hers. Her lips protruded in a teasing way, they were full and red, with a gleam to it, tantalizing him. As her face grew closer to his, he watched as her eyes closed, his lips brushed onto hers lightly.

A tingling sensation ran through the two. Sweet was the only word Tifa could use to describe the feeling. As her eyes opened, a shiver ran down her spine. _So this is what it feels like._ She thought, a thousand sensations running through her. All these emotions, and experiences were all a first for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marlene and Denzel stepped away from the window; both faces were flushed and embarrassed after what they had witnessed.

"Ne Marlene?" Denzel whispered, his cheeks burning. "Think things are normal again?"

Marlene shook her head in reply. "Better than normal," She said, as she rummaged through the wardrobe for some clean clothes.

Denzel grinned, losing the flush in his cheeks, "I sure hope so, maybe we won't have to clean anymore."

* * *

**A/N:** And so I've updated... I'm not sure if I want to keep this chapter because I honestly believe it was OOC. But I'll let you readers decided. So review when you can, and I'm sorry if I've disappointed some. 

Take care.

Cheers!


	12. Certainty

**Chapter Eleven – Certainty**

Loud laughter and clanking of beer mugs reverberated off the walls of 7th Heaven. The bar was full of familiar faces, as the occasional cheering for the barmaid shook some bottles resting on the countertop. It was a full house tonight. Half the clan were intoxicated, but the alcohol never stopped as Tifa topped up more drinks. She watched from behind the countertop, as Barrett, Cid, Nanaki, and a hesitant Vincent stood around a table, their mugs meeting each others with a loud clatter, the word 'cheers' escaping their mouths. Yuffie on the other hand, had been trying to join the circle, but was cut off from the table, forcing her to step back whilst muttering words under her breath. Throughout this, all Tifa could do was grin at the happy image before her, but the smile barely lasted for a split second before she realised the missing presence of Cloud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A blonde haired figure sat alone on the front porch in the dark. The only light that he had was coming from the full moon, and from the bar. The atmosphere within the bar was too wild and loud for his liking, so he had discreetly slipped outside for some peace. Things had finally cleared up for the better, and Tifa was now finally his. Although it was supposed to be a joyous time for him, a part of him felt guilty because he owed a certain person an announcement. The news of his engagement got to everyone, except for a woman that had been helping him in desperate situations. As his mind fell into another dimension, the door to 7th Heaven opened, and then closed.

Heavy footsteps made its way down the wooden boards before sitting down beside Cloud.

"So ye finally took my words, an' tied the knot." Came Barrett's rough tone, he gave a soft chuckle. "Never thought ya had it in ya spike." He grunted, taking another swig of beer. He shifted a little to spot Cloud's expressionless face, and nodded his head in understanding. "Aeris will be happy for ya." Barrett commented.

At the name, Cloud broke out of his trance and fixed his gaze onto Barrett. He had been thinking of Aeris a second ago. He'd been contemplating on the guilt that was now haunting him. Rising to his feet, he commenced walking to the garage, leaving Barrett in a dumbfounded state. Cloud needed to go to the church one final time; he wanted to make sure _she_ would be there as well as another old friend. Their presence at the wedding were important to him, it was essential that they were there one last time.

"Ey, where ya goin'?"

"Tell Tifa not to worry," Cloud replied, but came to a halt at the feminine voice that responded to his sentence.

"Worry about what Cloud?" Came the feminine voice.

Blue eyes darted towards the entrance of 7th Heaven, spotting the brunette. His eyes fell back to Barrett, as the tanned skin man stood, clearing his throat, making sure Tifa and Cloud were aware of his presence.

"I better get in there. Ain't no party without me," he informed before slipping past Tifa as the wooden door clicked shut.

Silence engulfed the two remaining figures as the speck of doubt grew within Tifa. She had thought she'd be able to cope without an explanation from Cloud but now it was obvious she had thought wrong. She required an explanation of the events that occurred at the church to bring an end to the uncertainty that was eating her away. And now after hearing Barrett's words of Aeris, and witnessing Cloud's sudden reaction, she knew she couldn't settle without some reassurance from Cloud. With her eyes never leaving his dark form, she made her way down the front porch, a lump forming in her throat.

"Where are you going?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She gave Cloud some time to respond, but his silence made matters worse. "Is there anything I should worry about Cloud?" She inquired, her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched.

Her soft footsteps approached him as he remained frozen in position. A meter gap separated them, as his eyes averted to the floor, unable to reach hers.

Tifa bit her lip, "I'm not forcing you to stay here…" She breathed, "But before you go, I just need you to explain one last thing to me." She paused for a moment. "That day, at the church… I heard all that I could hear." The lump in her throat grew, as she fought to speak. "And now that I think about it, I'm scared Cloud." Tifa choked, watching as his eyes finally met hers. "All the things I've done, the person I've become, I'm scared that when you look at me, you don't see _me_." Tears built up behind her eyes, but she forced them down, refusing to admit defeat. "I'm not trying to make you forget her…" She explained, "And I'm not attempting to keep her out of your thoughts. But what I want is for you to just take a look at me, and tell me what is happening in _here_." She pointed at his heart; her hand was resting on his chest as she prayed with all her might that she would get a reaction from him.

A million thoughts ran through Cloud then and there as he stared at Tifa's hand in silence. It was tearing him apart to see her in the state she was in, and he couldn't blame her. She was everything to him, and he knew that he couldn't be selfish anymore. It was time he told Tifa the truth, it was time he explained everything to her, and it was time he learned to rely on her a little more. With his heart racing, he breathed in and clarified his words for the very first time.

"Courage is happening here." Cloud stated, as he enclosed her soft hand in his. "Courage to let go of the past, and to move on with you…" He replied with difficulty, watching as her brown eyes met his gaze.

She gave him a questioning look, but the solemn expression lingered on her features. "C-can you release the past?" She sputtered, anxiously waiting for a response. Even if he said 'no' she knew that she'd wait for him, no matter how long it would take, she'd wait.

Cloud gave a nod of his head. He'd been free of the past for a while; it was only recently that he had the courage to move on with Tifa.

"Tifa," Cloud whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "I meant every word I said…"

With her hands stuck between the embrace Cloud provided, all she could do was bury her face in his chest as she recalled those three words he said earlier in the day. Being the first to break apart from the hug, she glanced up at him.

"Let's go." She offered, watching his brows quirk up in question. She grinned, "I need to share my last words with her." She elucidated.

Cloud grasped her hand, never letting go of it as he led her to Fenrir. It appeared from now on, he was no longer a lone man.

* * *

**A/N:** Greetings fellow readers:D Yes, it is an update, and no this isn't the last chapter. But I predict that the end is to come very very soon. After reading the reviews(thanks so much for it), I decided to add this chapter for a little more 'CloTi' emphasis. I decided to update a little earlier since Easter is coming. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, review when you can, and infinite thanks for the support! 

Happy Easter guys! 'Til next time, take care!


	13. An Unexpected Fate

**Chapter Twelve – An Unexpected Fate**

The music played softly, echoing throughout the church. All eyes, including the familiar ocean blue ones were set on the woman draped in white as she gracefully made her way down the aisle. As Tifa unhurriedly walked by the various pews, a weak grin overtook her face. She was tired and her body was numb, and she didn't know what was happening to her. _Just one more day…_ She thought. _I have to last for one more day._ Her pace slowed with each step she took, her vision fading as the muscles on her right arm began tightening. Fighting to keep her composure, she forced herself to keep walking, oblivious of the pain that was running through her right shoulder and arm. She had waited forever for this day; she didn't want to wait anymore.

_Just a little more._ Tifa thought subconsciously as she neared Cloud. His hand was outstretched towards her as the pain in her arm grew. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down within; she was panicking, knowing that there was something seriously wrong with her body. Focusing on Cloud again, she tried so hard to reach for his hand as her energy was draining away.

Cloud watched as Tifa closed the distance between them. It appeared within the short stride down the aisle, her expression and energy grew worse. Now that he had a closer view of her, she looked exhausted and particularly pale. It was evident she wasn't feeling well as she gave him a lopsided grin, the light in her eyes fading. With his arm still outstretched, she stepped towards him, her hand barely touching his before she… collapsed.

Muffled cries in the background echoed throughout the church as Cloud caught her frail form in his arms. The last thing Tifa remembered was seeing Cloud with a fearful expression etched on his handsome face. With that last image, she surrendered to the darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flashback: three weeks ago...**_

_Two pairs of footsteps rang through the run down church as the figures passed the fallen pillar, winding their way to the hollow patch where the pool of 'holy water' laid. Tifa released Cloud's hand, allowing him to go his own way for a while as she studied the irreparable pews behind her. At the very sight, it had brought back unwanted memories. Her hand brushed across one of the wooden pieces, as she recalled the battle that had occurred within this very church. With her hand running down the broken piece of wood, and her mind falling in another world, she remembered the emotions she had felt when she fought Loz. With nothing but the occasional echo of footsteps, nothing broke her out of her reverie as Cloud moved to stand by the pool._

_His eyes widened at the sight, puzzled, and unable to comprehend what was happening. Remaining immobile, and gaping, he realized the water was drying out._

"_Tifa." Cloud called._

_She heard him, her head whirling around to look at him as her hand scraped harshly onto the splintering segment of the broken pew. _

"_Ow." She cried, her eyes darting back towards her scathed hand, seeing the deep cut as blood oozed out. _

_Her head lifted, examining the piece of wood that had inflicted the damage, as she spotted a black substance smeared onto the wood. Tifa didn't think much of it as Cloud's hand grasped hers tightly, pulling it close to his face. He began to bring it to his lips, but she halted him._

"_It hurts." She gasped, pulling her hand away._

_Using herleft hand, she rummaged through the various pockets, attempting to find a tissue, only she found none. Staring at the blood, she observed as a white cloth draped over her wound. Tying the cloth securely, Cloud gazed at Tifa for a while, smiling slightly at her expression._

"_I promised to protect you," He breathed, "My promises have no end." He stated._

_Wide brown eyes met blue as a face-splitting grin over took her wonderful features, forgetting about the pain in her hand. Her infectious grin affected Cloud as he found himself smiling back before he shifted to face the pool. It plagued him that the 'holy water' was drying away rapidly. _What if the Geostigma syndrome was still around? _He thought, leading Tifa over to the pool. They both stared at the sight, the two of them sensing that the loss of 'holy water' was a bad thing but they could do nothing about it…_

**_End of Flashback_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was unnervingly quiet as everybody watched the resting Tifa who, within the ride home appeared to be lose all her colour. Majority of the clan were all huddled in her room, filled with worry, observing Cloud who was examining Tifa's right arm. Black coloured bruising were spread over her arm, and almost immediately, everybody realized what was wrong.

"Geostigma…" Cloud whispered unbelievingly. He had seen the symptoms before since he was once a victim of the disease.

"I'll go and bring some of the water back from the broken down church." Yuffie stated.

"No," Cloud countered. "I'll go." He stood, and took one last glimpse of Tifa's fatigued form before he hesitantly exited the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun had set as Barrett brought out some dinner for the group. He noted he had really bad cooking skills, since he had burnt almost everything, but the food was still edible. Scanning the room, the unsettling atmosphere engulfed him as he studied his friends. Pure melancholy roamed in the air as nobody spoke, waiting anxiously for Cloud's return. A part of Barrett was relieved that he had stayed downstairs with the children instead of being upstairs and receiving the news of Tifa being diagnosed with Geostigma. And yet the other part of him wished he had followed Cloud to the church since the entire group were suffering.

Placing the few plates down, he began to be affected by the mood, and was thankful that the children had gone to bed. At least they didn't have to put up with the glumness everyone exhibited. Everything had turned out wrong today. What was supposed to be a joyful day had ended tragically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marlene and Denzel sat beside the sleeping form of their guardian. Marlene held Tifa's left hand in her small ones as Denzel observed the dark marks on Tifa's right arm. His delicate hand ran across the markings as he noted how severe they were. It was obvious Tifa was suffering.

"Ne Marlene." Denzel whispered softly.

The little girl's violet eyes met his blue gaze.

"What's taking Cloud so long?" He asked, only to get no answer.

They sat in silence for a while before Tifa's movement caught their attention. She sat up abruptly, wincing in pain as the muscles in her arm tightened, black pus oozing out. Minutes lapsed before the spasm subsided; she lay back in bed, her breath uneven as she stared at the children, suddenly aware of their presence. A weak grin overtook her face in an attempt to be strong.

"I'll go and call daddy," Marlene stated as she began to leave, but Tifa shook her head, halting the child.

"No Marlene," Tifa spoke in a ragged tone. Her eyes searched the room. "Where's Cloud?" She breathed.

"Cloud's on his way." Denzel mumbled in reassurance as he placed a hand onto Tifa's and Marlene's hand. "You should rest." He advised wisely, remembering his days in bed from the illness.

The two children watched as Tifa closed her eyes. It was only when her eyes were sealed that they managed to gaze at one another, a disconcert look on each young face. They were a little scared, since they had never witnessed a weak Tifa before. And now that they were alone, with no Cloud to watch over them, or protect them, they huddled closer to the bed.

It was clear then, that _everybody_ in the house had put all their faith in Cloud, wishing he would return soon.

* * *

**A/N:** And here I have faith for you to review (since I think I'm losing peoples' attention in this fiction) :( Or maybe I'm simply insane... +shrugs+ 

But anyway, surprise surprise! I bet you readers didn't expect this event did you? Heck! I didn't expect this to happen myself (it just literally popped into my head), so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Well off I go to prepare the next chapter. Keep safe.


	14. Disappointment & Vows

**Chapter Thirteen – Disappointment & Vows**

The moment Cloud dismounted Fenrir, trudging up the driveway empty handed was the instant the crew knew something had gone wrong. Rushing to the door, Barrett opened it to reveal Cloud who was evading all pairs of eyes for a while. He stepped into the unsettling atmosphere, silent, creating tension, before managing to conjure words to explain and point out the distressing truth.

"There was no water…" He stated in a low tone, his voice barely a whisper but his words lingered in the room for everyone to comprehend. Nobody could digest those words, and Cloud wouldn't have been able to too if he hadn't seen the pool with his very own eyes.

Vincent was the first to speak. "Maybe there are other regions that might contain the 'holy water'." He stated.

Cloud shook his head, his fists clenched tightly, oblivious to the pain that tweaked in his hands. They were raw from digging the dried up patch, but he remained immobile, refusing to admit defeat.

He had hoped that if he dug deep enough, there might be some water to cure Tifa's pain, but as he spent minutes digging, he realised there was nothing… Not even a drop. At the bare sight of the pool, he had called for Aeris' help… Only she was nowhere. It was as if she had abandoned him... To be more precise, she had abandoned Tifa.

Everybody kept silent at the news but Yuffie couldn't tolerate the quiet as she reached into her pockets, retrieving the wedding rings.The groupwas disappointed with the news Cloud had brought, but she felt that today wasn't a day to lose hope. Giving her attention back to the rings, she grasped them from her pockets. It was time she reminded Cloud and everyone else what today's purpose was. With the jewels in her right hand, she stood before Cloud, her arm outstretched. Small, slender fingers loosened to reveal the two silver rings; catching the attention of everybody in the room, most importantly; it caught the eyes of the blonde.

"This belongs to you." She whispered, waiting as he obtained the jewels.

He gave a nod of understanding before his head cocked up, studying the steps. Filled with renewed hope, he stood straight, no longer slumping as he began the trek to Tifa's room. The rest of the group stood immobile, waiting until it was time.

The journey to Tifa's room was one filled with various thoughts…. mainly consisting of guilt. Cloud wanted to be strong, but his confidence fleed him with every step he took. Reaching theentrance to Tifa's room, he hesitated for a moment, not wanting see her lose faith because he couldn't retrieve the 'holy water'. At the moment, Cloud felt he was dying… It pained him to know that he could do nothing to ease her pain. It made him angry that he couldn't fulfil the childhood promise he made; because right now, Tifa was suffering alone.

As doubt swirled in his head, commanding him to turn away, the bedroom door stood ajar like magic. Two tiny figures slid out from the room, catching the blonde's attention. The moment the two pairs of eyes settled onto Cloud's figure was the moment two face-splitting grins occupied the young faces.

"Cloud!" Denzel called, his eyes searching his guardian for the cure to Tifa's illness. His smile slowly fell when there was nothing in his guardian's hands.

The little boy's blue eyes returned to meet the blonde's face. "Tifa…" He drifted, shifting back to face the now closed door.

Cloud watched the scene before him. He'd seen the hope in the children's eyes fade after they realized he brought nothing to ease Tifa's pain. He wanted to assure them that she would be fine, but the white lie wouldn't come to his lips. Before an air of awkwardness could exist, Barrett had come to the rescue.

"There ya are." He said to the children. "Dinner's ready. I thought ya will be hungry."

Cloud observed as Barrett hustled the children downstairs. Just as the tanned man disappeared, he threw Cloud an encouraging nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pain racked every pore on her body; her eyes were clamped shut in an attempt to ease the pain. As the spasm continued, she found her free hand grasping onto a dark shirt in a vice-like grip. Arms engulfed her, pulling her into the warm realm of Cloud Strife. It was then that the pain had alleviated, her expression altering from hell to heaven.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud whispered into her hair, holding her tightly. Those two words was the only thing that he could convey correctly.

Tifa's eyes fluttered open at his words, comprehending them before the image of a dried up pool entered her mind. She remained placid in his arms, shaking her head in reply before controlling her uneven breath. It was evident that she was weak, but she fought on to be rid of the disease. After waiting for Cloud for so long, and now that she finally had him, she wasn't going to lose him without a decent fight.

Pushing him softly, he held her at arms length, gazing at her with sad eyes. She hated that look. It was as if he had lost all faith in her. As if he was going to lose her for sure.

"I'm not going anywhere Cloud." She informed in a barely audible tone. "I'm not going anywhere because you're here with me."

Those words of reassurance poured warmth into the blonde as he caressed her cheeks, his fingers trailing to her lips. This was the Tifa he knew. The Tifa who always remained hopeful and strong at pessimistic times, she was the woman that appeared to be the last one standing, bringing those that have fallen, back onto their feet no matter what state she was in.

His eyes studied her. He had so much to tell her, but felt that it was too much to say, so he did what he thought was better than words. Cloud used his hand to tilt her chin up, making it easier to make contact with her lips. He could only stare for a while, as his eyes met hers, her face leaning into his. For a moment, everything played in slow motion, the only sound that filled their ears was the loud racing of their hearts. As two warm lips linked together, hands instinctively took over. Cloud buried his hands in her hair as her arms wrapped around his neck. This rush of emotion was familiar as the kiss deepened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Almost everyone downstairs waited patiently. Yuffie was the only member that couldn't wait any longer as she paced the room impatiently. She turned her eyes to the stairs before scanning the room. The children were preoccupied with poking their burnt food.

"I think it's time." Called the ninja as she began to walk up the stairs.

Barrett gave the petite figure a look of warning. "Cloud'll call us when he's ready." He stated.

"It's been thirty minutes. At this rate he'll never be ready!" Yuffie exclaimed, making her way up the stairs before Barrett could protest.

First she was alone, and the next thing she knew the whole clan was right behind her. Opening the door, she had a short glimpse of Tifa and Cloud pulling away from what appeared to be a kiss.

"So that's why you've been taking so long." Yuffie called with no discomfit, as Tifa's cheeks burned red.

Cloud remained immobile as his senses returned to him. As the group crowded Tifa's room, he recalled what his mission was. He sat up, his hand searching within his pocket, withdrawing the rings as his gaze returned back to see Tifa blush. Denzel and Marlene were pushed forth by the group as they each grabbed hold of one ring. Cloud glanced at Tifa in question as her eyes ran across the rings and the children before she nodded, a smile overtaking her tired face. This wedding was different compared to others.

"I do." She breathed her lips numb from Cloud's kiss.

Everybody watched with bright eyes as Cloud slid the white-gold ring onto Tifa's slender finger. She marvelled at the jewel before picking up Cloud's ring from Marlene. She raised an eyebrow in questioning but Yuffie cut in.

"And do you Cloud Strife take Tifa Lockheart to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the ninja inquired as the blonde gave a nod of his head.

"I do." He whispered weakly as Tifa slid the ring onto his wedding finger.

The brunette began trembling involuntarily but she fought on till the end.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife." Yuffie half shouted in excitement, before she grinned at her next few words. "You may kiss the bride." She stated.

For a while it left everyone's mind that Tifa was ill. However, they were reminded of the disease when Tifa closed her eyes, falling forward as Cloud caught her in a hug. It was clear time was running out and the brunette needed immediate treatment. Yet the only problem was… there was no treatment available.

* * *

**A/N:** The kiss was inspired by Tifa's _"Words isn't the only thing to let someone know how you feel." _This chapter was exciting to write, and I hoped you enjoyed every bit of it. I hope this was a 'thrilling' scene. And I hope this wedding is unique to all the other ones you've read about in other fanfictions! ;P 

After reading the reviews, and overwhelmed by the support, I want to dedicate this chapter to my fellow readers/ reviewers. Infiinite thanks guys (If I could, I would give each of you a great big hug!) :D

Cheers


	15. Miracles

**Chapter Fourteen – Miracles**

The blonde winced in pain as masamune pierced his skin. Even now, as he dreamt, he felt the pain as if it was all happening again. Cloud found himself staring into the merciless eyes of the silver haired enemy.

"_Will you give me the happiness of taking that away from you?"_

The image of Tifa was seared in his head.

As if he had read Cloud's mind, Sephiroth spoke in his impassive tone. _"I will take her away from you."_

It took barely a fraction of a second before those words hit Cloud's core, pushing him to his limits.

"Tifa!" He shouted in the dark, sitting up abruptly with beads of sweat on his forehead. The nightmare faded but the echoes of Sephiroth's last sentence remained.

_I will take her away from you…_

Blueorbs searched for her presence beside him. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he couldn't see the woman he loved in sight. Using his right hand, he began to feel the covers, hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him. When his hand touched nothing but the cold bedcovers, Cloud Strife roused from bed, opening the bedroom door silently.

A sudden chill rushed over him, his eyes scanning the dark hallway, his feet discreetly descending the stairs, ashe searched the dark for the brunette in which he now referred to as 'wife'.

Loud snoring from the couch downstairs caught his attention as he flicked on the lights. Barrett, who had been sleeping, sat up with his hands covering his face.

"What's goin' on?" He yawned.

"Tifa's gone." Cloud stated, and exited the door, running for Fenrir.

Barrett blinked for a few moments, comprehending the blonde's words. It took a minute for the sentence to sink in before he sprung to his feet to alert the others. The group was going to search for the missing presence of Tifa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa sat silently on the cold floorboards, her back presented to the entrance of the church, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She watched as thick clouds covered the velvet sky, preventing her from seeing the full moon one last time.

The walk had almost drained all of her energy, but it was her strong will and determination that strained for her to continue to her destination. Now that she was here, her body went numb from the cold wisp air. Sighing softly, she prepared for her fate.

_Thank you… _She thought._ Thank you for letting me get this far._

Her eyes fixed onto the two rings on her left hand. Both were from Cloud, but it was the white-gold ring with the symbol of a wolf that she cherished more. She was no longer alone; Cloud had finally made her a part of him by marrying her. The two of them had a home now, a home in which they found within each other.

Tifa subconsciously rubbed the rings Cloud had touched. She missed him already, but she didn't want him to see her in the state she was in. She wasn't giving up on herself, but she realized the cursed disease was too strong to fight. Fact was, Tifa Lockheart was losing this fight.

Feeling light headed, she paled a few shades, falling onto the wooden floorboards, her eyes closed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doors creaked ajar to Aeris' church. The sky was dark, no stars or moon in sight as the footsteps of a blue eyed man echoed deeper into the church. He scanned the area for Tifa, wishing he would find her soon.

As if God had heard his request, Cloud found himself staring at the fallen figure of Tifa who was lying on the floor with her back towards him. Breaking into a run, he closed the remaining distance, gathering the brunette in his arms.

"Tifa." He called, his heart barely beating as his eyes widened in fear. He felt her cold neck for a pulse.

Continuing to grope blindly for a pulse, Cloud tensed. Barely a second lapsed before his eyes returned to normal state as he located what he'd been exploring for. Releasing a sigh of relief, he used his hand to tuck away the few stray stands of hair behind her ear. He couldn't lose her. He'd been to hell and back for her, and he wasn't letting her go.

"Tifa," Cloud repeated, studying her peaceful expression.

He couldn't stand the vision because he wasn't prepared to say goodbye. Giving her a slight shake, he prayed that she would respond.

Within those short seconds which appeared to be eternity, Tifa finally opened her eyes, her eyelids heavy. She had heard his voice, following it to bring her back to consciousness. His blue eyes greeted her, as she yielded a soft smile, her fragile hand reaching up to caress his smooth cheek. Her vision began fading again as she blinked to stay focused. With her breath evening out, she whispered his name through parted lips.

Feeling his warm hand placed over hers that was resting on his face, she felt something wet slide down her fingertips.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said blindly, unable to see those beautiful orbs anymore.

A wet droplet fell onto her pale, porcelain cheek. She wasn't sure what it was but it was warm. Tifa couldn't hear Cloud's words as she slowly fell back into the darkness, barely conscious anymore.

In the far distance, she could hear the soft patter of rain as she followed the voice that was calling to her…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud felt her body go limp in his arms. His eyes widened in shock, realization coursing through him. Footsteps reverberated in the church, as the entire clan stepped in. A deafening silence engulfed them all as rain began to fall, the blonde's blood turning cold at the image of Tifa's lifeless form.

"Tifa!" He shouted, framing her face in his hands. He shook her, "Tifa," He repeated, when he got no response.

Fat drops of rain fell onto the figures situated in the centre of the church. Everybody watched in stunned silence at the limp form of Tifa, and a shouting Cloud.

Marlene's eyes gazed up into the sky, it wasn't dark and cloudy. Instead, the stars were shining through the rain, the downpour glowed a bright green at its descent. Her eyes widened as Denzel gave her a nudge. She looked at him for a while as he pointed to Tifa and Cloud. Marlene observed as the 'rain' reached Tifa's skin, it sparkled into a silver colour before disappearing.

Being the last to spot the coloured rain, Cloud watched as it turned silver when it made contact with Tifa's cold skin. He sat there for minutes, staring at the Geostigma Tifa carried, only to find the markings were gone. The blonde was torn between relief and anxiety since the brunette was still cold and breathless. It was now up to her to choose between life or death.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

White blinding light intruded her vision as she heard a familiar feminine tone. Sitting up, Tifa examined her surroundings only to see nothing but white.

_Where am I?_ She asked, as a soft giggle filled the atmosphere._ Am I dead?_ She thought.

_No. I wouldn't do that to you._

The brunette's head jerked to her left after hearing the response. _Aeris?_ She queried doubtfully.

_Go to him…_ Came the tone again, pausing for a while. _Unless you want to stay?_ The inquiry was almost like a test to see how much a certain blonde meant to the brunette.

Brown eyes widened at the statement. She didn't have to think before she answered. The response was almost instinctive.

_No._

Another soft giggle erupted from the invisible presence; it was just as she'd expected.

_Our work here is done._ Came a masculine tone as Tifa went light headed again.

_Be happy._ Tifa heard.

With that final sentence, Cloud's voice rang in Tifa's ears.

* * *

**A/N:** How to start? This chapter took a while, but I'm satisfied with it. I hope you readers were satisfied with this! I was aiming for a feeling of 'Tifa is dead' in the middle of this chapter, but then I had to make events around (for my sake). 

- smiles- I've been threatened about killing off Tifa, but honestly, as a one hundred percent CloTi fan, you would think that I'd have a heart to make them end up happy together after such a long journey. With that said, I'll be off!

Review when you can, and it's not the end _just yet._ :D


	16. United

**Chapter Fifteen – United**

Cloud leaned Tifa's fragile body closer to him, resting her head onto his chest in a protective fashion as his blue eyes closed. _Come back Tifa…_He pleaded. _It can't be the end._ He thought, his eyes burning. Two familiar voices sounded in his ears, making the blonde's eyes open, searching the room for the source of the voice, he saw nothing.

_You won't find us there Cloud._

For a moment, the mako eyed man thought he was going insane until he heard a familiar giggle.

_Aeris?_ He questioned.

_Don't worry too much. _Came her tone which was fading away into the distance.

_Wait. What about Tifa? _Cloud called but he got no response; only the slow drizzle of the rain dying out gave him the indication she had heard him.

The loud pounding of an object rang in Tifa Lockheart's right ear. Her eyes regained focus, Cloud's chest coming into view. _I'm still here…_ She thought, realizing the thumping was Cloud's heart. Fresh air flooded her lungs, as she involuntarily shivered from the cold. The shiver had triggered Cloud's attention as his ocean blue eyes fixed onto her brown gaze. At first, neither of them knew how to react, barely comprehending the sight of one another. But in the next couple of seconds, instincts took over.

Cloud let out a sigh of relief as Tifa's slender fingers reached up and rested gently onto his lips. An infectious grin surfaced to his lips at the very sight of Tifa. At first, the blonde deemed himself to be dreaming, but when Tifa smiled back at him, he knew everything was too good to be a hallucination.

Everybody that stood in the church had their eyes locked onto Cloud. He had his back facing the crew, covering Tifa's form so that they were unable to see that the brunette was alive. A cold rush of doubt ran through their veins as minutes lapsed. Nobody could find the courage to move in closer, for they were afraid to see a dead Tifa. All they could do was stand motionless in the background, giving their leader and Tifa their undivided attention.

They all watched in as the blonde enveloped Tifa's form in an affectionate embrace. Anticipation crept up on them before a timely sigh occurred. It wasn't Cloud's embrace that had made everybody fall into relief; it was the sight of Tifa that wrapped her arms tightly around Cloud's neck that made the group smile. Once reassured that Tifa was alright, Yuffie was the first to call out in a cheer.

The loud tone of Yuffie reverberated off the church walls in the background, but it didn't end the hug the blonde and brunette shared. They didn't need words to unveil the various emotions that were surging through their veins. Tifa buried her face in the hollow of Cloud's neck as tears stung her eyes. She had been so scared that she would never see him again, so afraid of journeying on without the blonde to guide her. But now that he was here, in her arms, all she could do was hold him securely so that she wouldn't leave him again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two invisible figures watched from the entrance of the church in the distance.

_So this is the life for you Cloud?_ Came a male voice as he laughed in a teasing tone. _Cloud and Tifa Strife,_ remarked the man. _Has a ring to it._

All eyes averted to the entrance, catching everyone completely off guard.

_I think a child named after Cloud and Tifa sounds better._ Came a giggle.

Cloud and Tifa fixed their eyes at the entrance, spotting Zack who threw them one final grin, and a wave of his hand before he disappeared. Aeris gave a curt nod of her head in greeting, staring at her friends with smiling eyes before she too, disappeared…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa lay curled up in Cloud's arms. The bright sunlight penetrated the blinds as he studied her sleeping expression. The sunlight danced across her now healthy coloured cheeks, the faint thumping of children's footsteps echoed down the halls.

"Cloud?" the brunette breathed, her left cheek resting on his warm bare chest, listening to the calm beating of his heart. She had felt his eyes on her as a delicate smile broke onto her lips, her eyes gradually fluttered open. The familiar pair of brilliant blue eyes greeted her, as she remarked: "The children are awake."

Cloud gave a small groan in reply as he reached for her soft hand, linking his and her fingers together. _Just a little longer…_ He thought, it was all he asked for. Cloud watched as Tifa's thumb rubbed across the back of his hand affectionately. Warmth crawled through him as he released her, getting out of bed. The children's footsteps were thunderous now.

Brown eyes followed the back of Cloud. Her cheeks flushed as he turned, giving her the full view of his bare chest. Her eyes ran down his flat stomach as she spotted the scar which he had obtained in Neibelhiem. She had one too, only her scar wasn't as noticeable. With her eyes averting back to Cloud's face, Tifa studied his tousled blonde hair, giving him a weak grin as her cheeks grew brighter. She had been staring at him for a while, and throughout her inspection, his eyes had never left her form.

Pulling the bedcovers up, Tifa covered her eyes, too embarrassed to even look at the blonde. The soft rustling and zipping on clothes sounded, as seconds lapsed. She waited a while longer before finally peeking through the covers to discover Cloud was fully dressed. He flashed a grin at her, his eyes glistening with amusement as he reached for the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

Marlene and Denzel waited discreetly at the doorway of Tifa's room. They had been waiting for minutes now. As the door gradually opened, the children raced into the room, heading for the bed.

Tifa watched wide-eyed as Denzel and Marlene approached her bed at a rapid pace. Squeals and giggles filled the air as she watched in horror, pulling the covers closer to her chest. Just as the two were about to leap onto the bed, Cloud had caught them in time.

Lifting both Denzel and Marlene by the waist and over his shoulders, they hit the blonde's back playfully.

"It's almost afternoon!" Denzel called as his legs kicked the air. "You promised you'd take us out today."

"After breakfast," Cloud responded, throwing Tifa a quick glance before adding, "and when Tifa's ready." He further explained, carrying the children out of the room, and giving Tifa some peace for a short while.

A sigh of relief, flooded the room, the brunette relaxing. Cloud had saved the day, and had saved her a lot embarrassment. But in the end, Cloud will always be Cloud (her husband now). And as for the children, well they'll always remain as rascals.

* * *

**A/N:** And so I finally have some precious time to update! I hope you didn't wait too long.

It's been a while... And I'm honestly sorry for the delay. Due to school, and the heavy workload which I'm lugging around, life is absolutely insane! And no, I still have my sanity intact :) Apart from all that, I present to you chapter fifteen! Though a somewhat bland chappie, please do Enjoy!

Review when you can. Hope you're all safe and sane too! Thanks guys! Cheers!


	17. Epilogue Life Then

**Epilogue – Life Then**

The tapping of fingers on a calculator reverberated off the walls as both figures sat in silence. Tifa sat on the couch, her legs spread out before her. With a pen in hand, and a notepad in the other, she started taking notes of the stocks that needed to be reordered for the bar. As the pen came to her mouth, she considered for a moment in what else she needed to restock, hearing the soft tapping of buttons; it didn't take long before she lost focus. It appeared, watching a certain blonde who held a solemn expression, with a slight frown visible on his face was far more intriguing than making notes on stock.

With her eyes lingering on Cloud for a few moments, various thoughts ran through her as she grinned mischievously. Although it had been two months since their marriage, she still found it hard to believe that he was hers. Well, to be more precise she was his since she had adapted to his last name. At the thought of names, a sudden inquiry popped into her head.

"We should have another wedding." She stated, catching the blonde's attention.

Cloud Strife lowered his pen as his finger moved away from the calculator, his eyebrow arching in question. A solemn expression was smeared onto the beautiful brunette's features as he remained silent, perturbed by her sudden suggestion. Was their first wedding not good enough for her?

Forcing down the smile that was slowly creeping onto her full red lips, Tifa gave her husband a stare. "It would be fair." She continued, titling her head slightly. "I mean, I had to change my name when I married you. So if we make another wedding, you could change your name and be Mr. Cloud Lockheart." She had to suppress a giggle as she saw Cloud's expression change from puzzlement to alarm.

Fighting to continue, and half choking on her sentence, she managed to sputter the last of her words. "At least then my family name isn't totally ignored and forgotten." She explained a glint in her eyes.

When the blonde shifted around, giving her his undivided attention, she dropped her notepad and pen, sitting up, her mind reeling with other thoughts. "Our second wedding doesn't have to be a big one. But I'd honestly like it if I hadn't fainted. And besides, another wedding will do us good so I can get the message around that I own you." She stated, urging Cloud to speak. "Mr. Cloud Lockheart sounds terrific don't you think?" She teased.

Moments lapsed but there was no reply from the blue eyed man. Getting to her feet, Tifa sat across the coffee table, staring at her husband squarely in the face, biting her lip to hide the laughter. She placed her hands on her hips playfully. "Then can I at least call you Mr. Lockheart?" She bargained.

Cloud didn't react. He knew he was torturing her with his silence, and he could spot the gleam in her eyes as her lips failed to hide the grin that was running across her face. He smiled inwardly at himself as he observed her shifting to sit beside him. Picking up his pen, he commenced tapping figures into his calculator, doing his best to ignore his wife was that ever so persistent. He was waiting for her to get within arms reach before he was willing to say anything.

"Cloud?" Tifa questioned, her body leaning in closer to the blonde that wasn't staring at her.

As her face neared, the blonde's smile slowly came into view before she realized it was all an act. Before there was enough time to runaway, Cloud had caught her, gently tackling her to the rugged floor. Blue eyes locked onto brown ones, his hands resting on her hips, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Tifa threw Cloud an expectant look, "Cloud get off." She ordered, successfully hiding her grin. "The children might come," She explained.

At first, Cloud was about to release her and stand, but then he realized Barrett had taken the kids out. Staring back at his wife, he gave her a fiery gaze, his hands remaining in place on her hips, a disbelieving expression smeared onto her features. He knew she was disappointed that he hadn't fallen for her tricks, and now it was time to get even.

Leaning in closer to her face, Cloud's hands slid under her white shirt (well his white shirt to be exact). His hands travelled up her warm, smooth, flat stomach, resting on her ribcage. As their noses touched, he felt her sweet breath on his face, her eyes never leaving his. She was lying still on her back, watching silently as Cloud gave a mischievous smirk. He knew he'd got her right where he wanted her to be. Planting a quick kiss on her full lips, his fingers went into action as he tickled her skin.

Tifa squealed and shuffled under him, but he continued to tickle her mercilessly.

"S-sto-p!" She begged through laughs, but the blonde ignored her.

The sweet sound of laughter filled the entire house for a few more minutes before Cloud stopped, stood and ran.

Tifa lay breathless on the floor, regaining her breath as she placed a hand to her stomach. It'd been two months now, and she still hadn't announced the new member to the family. Sitting up, her eyes scanned the stairs to find her husband nowhere in sight. _I bet you'll be as beautiful as him._ She thought, grinning to herself.

As she got to her feet, moving to the stairs, the familiar blonde came into view, something clasped in his hand.

"Tifa?" He whispered, revealing the stick.

At first, Tifa didn't know whether if he was angry or calm. When she couldn't distinguish which extreme it was, she decided to finally unveil the truth. Nodding her head at him, she examined his expression that slowly changed.

At first, Cloud didn't know how to react, as he finally digested the news, a genuine smile broke free. Clearing his throat, he felt numb all over. "When?" He questioned, knowing she'd understand his inquiry.

Tifa gave a soft sigh. Damn Cloud and his ability to unveil secrets! And damn him for ruining her birthday message. "Two months," She responded, his head cocking up to stare at her.

She didn't see him move, but had felt his arms around her, pulling her close to him. They were more relaxed around one another now, and she was relieved. Once again, his hands slid under her shirt, resting on her flat stomach as if in contemplation.

"Are you mad?" Tifa whispered, her hand caressing his cheek.

Cloud shook his head in reply, his mako eyes reaching her gaze, his hands never leaving her stomach. He couldn't believe how fast things were going. In the beginning, all he wanted was for Tifa to be his… Only now, the two of them had created something more.

_-The End-_

* * *

**A/N:** And here you have it... The last update to 'Something More'... It's been a long journey huh? But I enjoyed writing this story :D I can only hope you readers enjoyed reading this piece. 

I just want to express my sincere gratitude to my reviewers for the constant support! Thanks guys! You've made my day really! And as for inspiration for this fiction... Well it all started with a hint from GeneralDragon. So I'd have to thank him for this too!

Don't think this is the end of me, I do have another project up my sleeve. In fact I've started... So go and check it out in your leisure time.

All in all, thank you to _**everyone**_! I hope you guys remain safe and happy! And CloTi all the way :D


End file.
